Royal Love, Royal Blues
by flannel-SHIRT
Summary: [FINISHED] Prince Inuyasha & Prince Kikyou, are destined to marry. Then Kikyou's orphaned stepsister Kagome comes in, causing Inuyasha to doubt his feelings for Kikyou. To make things worse, Prince Kouga decides to drop by and fall in love with Kagome.
1. The Beginning

16-year-old Kagome Higurashi squealed as her wet, soapy fingers failed the grab the edge of the plate. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the sound of glass breaking rang through the garden-size kitchen. _Again_.

Maids around Kagome shook their heads and chuckled among themselves, causing Kagome to blush five shades of red.

Even though Kagome had been working here for the last year, she had a _lot _to learn about washing dishes. And lots of other stuff as well.

Kagome's already red face deepened as maids smirked at her. Quickly, she bent to pick up the scattered glass under her. As fast as she could, she gathered them in her hands, ignoring the cuts the glass gave her. After gathering the glass, she shoved her thumb into her mouth to suck on the blood that started to spill, and dumped away the fifth dish she broke in the last two hours.

Bowing in apology, Kagome backed away from the kitchen, embarrassed. Quickly, she shuffled out of the huge glass doors and into the mile long hallway, and stepped onto the gorgeous velvet red carpet. She placed a hand on her burning cheek and groaned. " If Kikyou or my Majesty finds out I broke _another _dish .. they'll absolutely .. "

" Kagome ! " a ear-piercing shriek blasted into Kagome's eardrums

Too late.

" .. freak. " Kagome finished with another groan. _Great, here comes all mighty Lady Kikyou .. _

A girl, perhaps seventeen or sixteen, strolled over to Kagome with cold grey eyes. Her white and red kimono dragged itself gracefully across the red carpet to Kagome, who had sank onto the floor. The princess's long raven black hair was tied into a loose ponytail by a lace and contrast to her hair, her skin was extremely pale.

Though looking fairly pale and having black, black hair sound quite scary, Kikyou breaks _that _stereotype theory. The princess was a beauty, a rare find at that. Princes would come all over the lands to claim her as their own but Kikyou refused. Though Kagome didn't know why Kikyou would turn those gorgeous princes down, Kagome would never know.

Well .. how would she when they don't even talk. Or .. rather Kikyou doesn't talk.

Kagome had tried every way possible to strike up a simple conversation with her older ' stepsister ' before, but has finally found out there is no way to get a mere word out of the older girl. Sighing, Kagome forced her head up to the princess standing above her.

Though Kagome really never considered Kikyou as a stepsister, she has no other choice. When Kagome was 14, she lived in a poor peasant town with a poor family. They scarcely had enough to feed on and Kagome worked night and day to earn an inadequate meal. Finally, Kagome's single mother couldn't take it any longer. Keeping Kagome's younger brother, Souta, with her, Kagome's mother sold Kagome to a sympathetic priest in a wealthier town.

After working for a year in the town, Kagome realized that there were many dirty things that happened in the long nights at the village. At night, she would bury her head into the wooden floor to drown out the sounds of forced intercourse. But worse came to worse when a man tried to assault Kagome while she was working alone in an alley. Knocking him out with a bucket she had been filling up with water, Kagome ran away from the town, having no intention of returning.

For days, Kagome wandered around the lands wearily, lost and hungry. So on one day, Kagome fainted in exhaustion and lack of food, shelter, and bitter loneliness. That's when a passing guard saw Kagome, and quickly brought her to his home. The palace.

Kagome never liked Kikyou, and Kikyou never liked her as well. Kagome didn't hate Kikyou, but wasn't very happy how Kikyou treated her. Like a slave, a _commoner_. Kagome didn't know why Kikyou despised her so much, since she couldn't think of anything she did wrong. But the day the King and the Queen accepted Kagome as their second daughter, Kikyou would grimace in disgust at the sight of Kagome. Maybe it the reason was because Kagome looked so much like her.

Kagome shuddered. The thought of how similar they looked sent chills up Kagome's spine. Sure, they both have pale skin and long black hair, with extraordinary similar features, Kagome could write out a list of how they were different from each other. For instance, Kagome had chocolate brown eyes, while Kikyou had dull grey eyes. Kagome was a brighter, more optimistic person, while Kikyou the total opposite. Kikyou's distant mood never really made sense to Kagome, but Kagome knew she wouldn't find out any time soon.

Kagome narrowed her usual soft brown eyes into menacing slits as the older girl approached her. " What do you want, Kikyou ? "

Kikyou stiffened at Kagome's harsh tone, but remained as passive as ever. " That's _Lady _Kikyou, my dearest _little_ stepsister, " Kikyou retorted coldly, feeling pleased as Kagome instantly stiffened.

Kagome clenched her fists as her teeth gritted. Kikyou always looked as her as the ' little one ' .. and it was getting onto Kagome's nerves. Being older doesn't mean everything, but it was in this house. Er, palace.

" _Lady Kikyou_, " Kagome repeated after the older girl sweetly, " What is it you inquire of me, young princess, high of all gods, almighty, great .. "

" You broke another dish. " Kikyou interrupted, obviously annoyed of Kagome's fake sweet behavior.

Kagome held the urge to roll her eyes but just shrugged instead. " You have plenty of dishes here, Kik .. er .. Lady Kikyou. Your parents are the great King and Queen .. surely you have other things to worry about then a single _dish. _" Kagome was surprised at how polite she had sounded, even though she just wanted to scream her head off at her stepsister.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Kagome, who innocently peered at the older girl. " Don't play dumb with me, Kagome. Since you came here, you broke 165 dishes. And if this continues, we won't have any dishes left by the end of the next year. "

Kagome frowned, knowing Kikyou was right. But they were royalty, they could probably get all the dishes they wanted in the world, but why pick on her ? It wasn't her fault her stupid fingers won't cooperate.

" Sorry Lady Kikyou, I'll try to remember that next time. " Kagome apologized as she got up and bowed. Even though she wasn't sorry at all.

Kikyou lifted her chin at Kagome, who in return lifted her chin as well. Before the two could send daggers at each other, the King and Queen walked in.

Quickly, Kagome got down on her knees, and Kikyou bowed her head at her parents and stepped off the carpet. Even though Kagome was on her knees, she could see Kikyou's bowed head fuming. She probably hated to be so respectful to her parents, it would probably drive Kagome crazy to if she had to wait for her parents to lift their fork into their mouths at dinner before she could. If they decided to talk before eating, Kagome would probably die from starvation, since the King and the Queen tend to babble a lot.

Sending Kikyou her best sympathetic look, Kagome looked back down onto the red carpet. Hmm .. she's been looking at it for quite a while now. It _is _pretty soft ..

" My dearest daughter, Kikyou .. I see you have arrived before us to scold young Kagome for terrorizing another piece of furniture. " Kagome blushed a deep shade of red as she heard the King chuckle.

Kagome also heard Kikyou stiffen and nod. " Yes father, I made sure she no longer break another plate. "

The King chuckled as the Queen smiled at the young girl on the floor. " You may stand up, Kagome. " The Queen gently said.

Quickly, Kagome got off the floor and hastily brushed herself, keeping her head low. " Yes your Majesty. "

The King turned to Kikyou, " Daughter, I don't believe Kagome will _not _break another dish, but thank you for telling her. But for that, Kagome, you may wash the hall we stand on tonight. "

Kagome inwardly groaned, as she quickly glanced at the hall they stood on. It looked like it would never end, like a endless pathway to heaven .. and _she _had to clean it. So much for sleeping early ..

Kagome watched as the King and the Queen made their way down the hall, with servants and guards bowing on the way, and sighed. She was never going to get out of being a maid and onto being a real daughter. She knew she never would though, considering that she was adopted.

Adopted. Kagome clenched her fists. She hated that word. It just reminded her she would never be better than the perfect princess, Kikyou. She would always remain the shadow, who would look hauntingly like the older princess, and will never reign over her. Not that Kagome wanted to ..

Kikyou cleared her throat, breaking Kagome's negative thoughts. " You better start girl, for this hallway is quite long. "

Kagome rolled her eyes, " No duh, Sherlock. "

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the younger girl but didn't say a word. Instead, she turned and walked away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome groaned as she squinted at the length of the hallway. Sighing again, Kagome began to search for a bucket and a mop. This is going to be a long day ..

===

Kagome woke up with the sound of loud voices, erupting in an upsetting argument. Kagome groaned as she rolled out of her wooden bed, trying to ignore the screaming pains her back was giving her. She stretched and walk slowly across the big room, filled with cheap furniture. So much for living in a _luxurious _palace.

Another loud cry. It sounded like Kikyou against the King and the Queen.Wincing at the volume, Kagome covered her ears. She yawned and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes before ascending into the long hallway she spent all night, scrubbing to perfection.

When Kagome finally arrived downstairs to the dining table, the argument was over. And by the way Kikyou was pouting, she had lost the quarrel, whatever it was.

Kagome trudged toward her regular seat in the middle of the long table and sat down quietly, her eyes flickering to her Majesties at one end, and Kikyou in the other.

The awkward silence was really nice.

Kagome cleared her throat, trying to break the tension. " Um .. good morning .. " Kagome groaned. _Stupid, stupid, stupid.__ Smart thing to do when there was just a uncomfortable argument between the most important people in the land and their daughter. I probably sounded like I was all that .._

Surprisingly, the Queen turned her head to Kagome and smiled warmly. " Good morning, Kagome. Did you have a nice sleep ? "

Kagome nodded timidly. " Yes, your majesty. " she lied. Yeah, if you mean falling to bed at four in the morning then waking up at seven a ' nice sleep '.

The Queen nodded, " That's nice Kagome, now .. how about some eggs ? Tsuybaki handpicked them fresh from the .. "

" MOTHER, IT'S JUST NOT FAIR ! " Kikyou finally exploded at the breakfast table.

The Queen frowned at Kikyou's sudden outburst and shook her head, " I'm sorry Kikyou, but this is out of your power to change what has been planned before you were even born. "

Kikyou let out a desperate cry that sounded strangled, " Why do I have to go _tonight ? _Such late notice ! " When Kikyou realized her parents' expression had not changed, she put in a more desperate tone in her voice and pressed on, " But what if he's a real jerk to me, mother ? What if he beats me and hurt me ? What if .. what if .. "

Kikyou let out a desperate sob and sniffed in her tears. She looked terrible. The usual passive, in control Kikyou, has peeled off her outer layer.

Throughout Kikyou's outburst, Kagome remained quiet. She has never, _never_ seen Kikyou erupt like that. She was usual calm and stoic, and never show her emotions. Guess this shows how much Kagome doesn't know about Kikyou.

" Darling, " The King spoke up, his bellowing voice sending Kagome's hackles to rise. " I am sorry that you think that, but the Prince you have to marry is well disciplined. If he wasn't, I wouldn't want you to marry him, now would I ? " In a surprisingly soothing voice, the King continued. " Besides, I never said you couldn't meet him. I have planned with the King and the Queen on the other side that you could stay with them for three months, and meet the young prince before you marry him. But Kikyou, I am warning you .. after the three months are up, no matter how much you dislike him, you will be force to tie the knot with this young man. This was planned way before you were born, and if you two marry, it will do good to both of our kingdoms. For demons and humans have never joined, and this way, we can make legend. "

Seeing that Kikyou had calmed a bit, the King and the Queen smiled and stood up. " Do not worry, my darling Kikyou. You won't be going alone, "

Kikyou froze and Kagome dropped her fork on her plate, letting a ' ping ' echo in the sudden silence that fell upon them all.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes slowly at her parents, her teeth baring. " P-Pardon .. me ? "

Her parents frowned, " Kikyou, you will not glare at your parents, and you won't ever. And what your mother said was right .. you won't be going alone. " The King turned to Kagome and placed a large hand over her small shoulders. " Kagome will be going with you. "

That did it.

Both Kagome and Kikyou's jaws fell open and both shouted, " WHAT ?! " at the same time.

The Majesties looked a bit taken aback at their sudden outburst, fazed for a brief second by how similar they looked that time. Quickly, the King lifted his chin up and narrowed his eyes. " Never .. I repeat, _never .._use the word ' what ' in my presence again. And preferably, out of my presence as well. "

Kagome quickly muttered an apology as Kikyou bowed her head. _This **can't **be happening .. _Kagome's mind screamed as she clasped her hands tightly together.

Seeing that _that _was cleared up, the Queen stepped up behind Kikyou. " Yes, young Kagome will be going with you, my daughter. I believe you two will cooperate, and have a good time .. " Ignoring the sudden stiffness both girls contracted, the Queen continued. " Kikyou, you will meet this young hanyou and fall in love with his presence. As for Kagome, " The Queen gave Kagome a encouraging smile, " You will look after the two and make sure the prince does not make fool of our precious Kikyou. "

For a moment, there was silence. Not an uncomfortable one, but a thoughtful one. Kikyou had let her head dip to her chest as Kagome released her clasped, now pale hands. Kagome's head began to throb as realization dawned upon her. _I'm going to a faraway kingdom I am no familiar with .. with **KIKYOU. **I rather go alone then go with her ! It's going to be so awkward .. argh .. I HATE awkwardness .. if it was with myself, at least I wouldn't have to worry about not talking with anybody. I could always talk to myself .. _

As Kagome mentally kicked herself for thinking such stupid thing, Kikyou stood up and bowed to her parents. " Father, mother, I believe Kagome and I should start packing. If you please excuse me, I'll get the servants to start packing mine. Farewell. " Kikyou gave her parents another polite bow and strolled out the room as Kagome tried to swallow the pang of jealousy that hit her stomach when she saw how graceful Kikyou could be. Kikyou was _always _graceful ..

" Well, Kagome, " the King's voice broke into Kagome's thoughts. " You should start packing, your trip leaves tonight. "

Quickly, Kagome stood up and bowed to the elders in front of her. " Yes I will, your majesty. "

The King and then Queen nodded to Kagome that she may leave, and she did. Hastily. Too hastily.

Turning around, Kagome rushed to the door, afraid they might ask her to see if the prince is a good kisser or not. In her sudden panic, she slipped on her way to the door and slammed into it, then falling on her butt.

Before the King or the Queen to rush to help the young girl, she quickly picked herself up and bowed to them. " I'm okay .. I meant to do that. Err .. bye ! " Then she disappeared behind the big golden doors.

The King and the Queen sighed, smiling after the young innocent girl.

===

Kagome climbed onto the carriage awaiting for her, and she quickly sunk into the soft velvet seats inside. She loved the feeling of the soft material against her skin, since she's never really felt such softness except when she bowed down to her Majesties on the carpet. Other than that, she never felt anything so soft.

Kagome was glad she got her own carriage, she wouldn't want to be in the same one as Kikyou anyway. That would be freaky. The aAawkKwarnDdNess .. =)

Kagome was pushed back by the sudden pull of the carriage, and Kagome felt herself being pulled forward inside. She grinned and felt her stomach to flip flops. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I mean, what could possibly happen ? Hmm .. I wonder what the prince would be like .. hope he's cute ! Tee hee .._ Kagome blushed as the thought occurred to her. _Maybe he would ride out like a shining knight in an armor. Wait. He's a demon. Ookay .. maybe not .. but maybe he might arrive on a tail of fire or something really cool .. _Kagome continued to dream on, as the horses in front of her pulled her along. Time just faded away as Kagome imagined the prince with golden blond hair, big baby blue eyes, a nice smile with a set of straight teeth, and a mature look on his pretty boy face, with a super sweet personality to top it all off, riding to her on a chariot of fluffy clouds ..

But Kagome has **no **idea.

**A/N :** New story, weee ! – throws confetti –


	2. Something More

**Disclaimer Notice **: Forgot to put this but no I don't own Inuyasha – sobs – This goes for all chapters 'kay, so NO suing !

- Btw, whats AU ? Hehe ..

" WHAT ?! " a young hanyou exploded, as he sent a priceless glass vase hurtling at his older brother. Older _half _brother.

The hanyou's strange, yet exotic amber orbs flashed at the demon in front of him, and whirled around to face him. His fangs bared and his long silver white hair was messily tossed over his shoulder. His red haori fluttered at his wild movements, as his clawed hand extended to throw the vase at his brother.

The older demon, who was staring passively at his older kin, simply stepped aside and let the plate smash into the wall behind him. Sesshomaru was in no mood to play games today, especially with his stupid younger brother. Sesshomaru lifted his chiseled chin at his brother, letting his long silver white hair brush down his back, which was covered with an elaborate kimono and pieces of armor.

Narrowing his also amber eyes at the hanyou, the older youkai repeated the very same words that sent Inuyasha off into his temper tantrum. One that included a hell of glass breaking.

" Inuyasha, father has decided that since you are seventeen, you will need to find a mate. But how he knows that you'll born into a stubborn fool, I do not know. Father has already planned this arrangement, ages before you were born .. even before** I** was born. So I suggest you keep your wide trap closed and just do as he says. "

Inuyasha let out a desperate shriek and sent a bonsai pot straight at his brother's emotionless face. " I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY OR WHAT HE SAYS ! I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN AND I'M _NOT_ GETTING MARRIED ! NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO AND YOU CAN'T EITHER !! " Inuyasha spat as he grabbed a marble statue next to him. A marble statue the size of him.

" Fool, " Sesshomaru muttered. Suddenly, he was in front of Inuyasha, his clawed fingers wrapping around the younger demon's throat.

Inuyasha's amber orbs widened and he dropped the statue, letting it break into millions of pieces under his feet, which was now two feet off the ground. Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes and tightened his grasp. " I am here to tell you once, and you listen carefully. You will do what father tells you to, or be ripped in half. Father is not in his best mood lately, for your future wife is arriving late. So you better get ready, for your wife will be arriving here _any minute now. _"

" W-W-WHAT ?! " Inuyasha managed to sputter as he grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes deeper into menacing slits. " She will be coming any minute now, so stop acting like such a upset child who lost his pacifier. The other kingdom may get a bad impression of us, if they see you stomping around like a madman, Inuyasha. " Breathing very dangerously, Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha onto the ground and walked away.

Inuyasha grunted as his bottom hit the hard marble floor. Shaking his fist, Inuyasha called after his brother. " Come back here and MAKE ME you-sad-disgrace-for-a-demon-that-looks-like-a-girl ! "

After twitching his dog ears attentively for a few moments, Inuyasha gave up, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't answer. This place was so boring without anybody to argue with. Hopefully his new wife would be competition ..

Inuyasha scrunched up his face in disgust, shaking his head violently. Eww .. how could he HOPE how his wife would be .. any women are disgusting !

His features still scrunched up, Inuyasha stomped off down the hall after his brother. Seething with anger, Inuyasha's mind began to whirl with unhappy thoughts. Like always.

_Damn it ! Why do I have to always be the one tortured mercilessly ?! Why can't Sesshomaru be the one this time ?! Damn Sesshomaru, that arrogant bastard ! Thinks he's so powerful with his girly looks. Feh .. if looks could kill, I would've been dead the moment I was born. Now I know why I think the other men in the village look so strange .. I've been staring at a guy who wears eyeliner and blush too much ! _

Even though that wasn't true, Inuyasha liked to think that. Feeling just a slight better with himself, Inuyasha slowed his stomping pace to a fretting one. He couldn't believe his father didn't tell him AHEAD of time ! If he knew a few years ago, he would've had the chance to run away !

Inuyasha automatically lowered his eyes, as the thought of running away came into his mind. _Where would I run ?There would be no place that I could be accepted in .. _

Inuyasha growled to himself, and felt his claws sink into his palm. Those memories, just came flooding back like a sledgehammer over his head. Those memories .. those painful memories.

Inuyasha could almost remember everything, all the odd stares, the cruel laughter, and their merciless actions. _All the people, children, women and men, did everything to kill the mindless monster that once lived in their village .. that mindless monster .. that **halfbreed**. You belong nowhere, not in the human category, or the demons. You were nothing in their eyes, but a toy to play with, just because you were a hanyou. Kids would throw rocks at you, till you were bruised all over. Women would shun you away, and give you looks that could freeze fire. Men would beat you with their spears and sticks, laughing all the way. Everybody would try to destroy the evil in their village, even if you were just a child .. like** I** was. _

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, as he bent his head. _I thought .. when they realized I was belonged to royalty .. they would pay some respect to me. But I was wrong. Instead, all the people, cried and sobbed, begging for the gods to forgive them. They thought they had did something wrong .. to deserve a future ruler like **me**. No matter where I go, humans feared me, and would do everything in their will to kill me .. to live peacefully again. Even though you did nothing, you would be blamed for everything. If somebody died, you would be blamed for cursing them. If their crops did not grow, they would think you poisoned it by living. If an illness was spread among them, you would be blamed that you had started it. They thought if they got rid of me .. their lives would be pure and normal. No matter what you do, it would be wrong .. even though it's right. And now I have to marry a human .. that would probably shun me like every other normal person would in their life. _

" I don't need this. " Inuyasha suddenly blurted out loud to himself. " Man .. why the hell am I wasting my time thinking of the stupid past that will never overcome ? I could be .. could be .. training or something. Yeah, " Inuyasha's frown slowly turned into a smirk. " I'll go ' train ' and piss my father off cause I won't be there to greet my .. " Inuyasha inwardly shuddered. " F-f-f-uture w-w-w-WIFE ! "

Inuyasha groaned. _I said those nasty, dirty words. Now I have to go wash my mouth .._

Quickly looking around to check if anybody was there, and seeing that the coast was clear, Inuyasha dashed off to his room. Leaping across his basketball court-sized room, he jumped out of his opened window. Running swiftly down the castle roof, the half demon leapt into the air, letting the wind whip across his cheek.

Inuyasha's amber eyes moved quickly across the field, searching for any guards or servants, before making a mad dash towards the wide span of blue stretching across the land. Inuyasha automatically half grinned and his pace quickened. The ocean ..

Inuyasha gave one giant leap and landed behind a huge cliff that covered the view of the ocean. His feet touched the soft, grainy sand and he looked around before walking up to the blue that washed up on the shore.

The wind caressed his silver hair as he sat down into the sand. The sun shone above his head, and the blue just seem to stretch on forever. This was his favourite place to think .. besides the cherry blossom tree in his garden. But there, maids and annoying bastards would disturb him.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha let the sun rays hit his fair skin, as he felt himself drift away with the tide.

===

Kagome quickly hopped out of the carriage, surprising the doorman holding the door for her.

She landed with her feet hitting the ground hard, causing the mud from the mud hole she was lucky to land in, to splash all over her kimono. Groaning, Kagome gave the doorman an I-hate-you glare before he shrugged and mouthed : Not my fault you were so stupid.

After giving the rude doorman a big lump on the head, Kagome trudged very unladylike down the path, holding up her mud splattered kimono. _Great .. just when I get something new .. I ruin it. Again .._

Kagome quickly started walking up the path to the castle when she heard another carriage arrive. Without looking back, Kagome quickened her pace. _Great .. Kikyou is gonna see me like this ! I'll never live it down .. maybe if I hurry .. she won't .._

" Very smart, my dear Kagome. " A sudden chilly voice sounded next to Kagome's ear.

Kagome jumped and narrowed at the person next to her right after. " How'd you here so fast ? "

Kikyou, who was walking gracefully next to her, kept looking forward as she replied, " There is a thing called ' walking ' .. besides wobble-like-a-pathetic-duck, little sister. "

_WHAT ?! _Kagome froze and a comical expression crept upon her features. Kikyou didn't flinch but just walked straight forward, her expression expressionless. Even though Kagome's ears were practically shooting out steam and was breathing fire.

" W-why .. you .. you .. you .. " Kagome seethed, as she bunched her shoulders up and clenched her hands into tight fists.

Kikyou didn't answer and continued walking. She looked back once with a monotone expression and spoke to her sister in a bored tone, " Oh, and watch out for another mud hole right in front of .. "

Kagome's eyes widened as her feet touched something very soft and wet, instead of the solid ground she had recently been walking on. Before she could open her mouth to let a scream out, she fell right into the brown liquid with a ' splat '.

With Kagome's body flat in the mud and her arms and legs sprawled out, Kikyou shook her head and continued to walk, leaving Kagome bubbling curses into the wet dirt.

" Hurry up, Kagome .. they're waiting for us, " Kikyou stopped walking and took a glance at her sister, still lying emotionless in the mud. " And try to brush yourself off before we go see the King and the Queen. I don't want you looking like a homeless girl that I randomly picked up. So stay at least three meters behind me .. you are not my little stepsister. " Without anymore said, Kikyou quickened her pace up the dirt road, leading to a huge castle, appearing over the horizon.

Quickly, Kagome shot up from the mud and tried to wipe the mud off. _At least say you're sorry .. _

Huffing, Kagome found a big blotch of brown on the bottom of her kimono and tried to rub it off. But that only smeared further onto the fabric.

After a few more seconds of rubbing and desperate cleaning, Kagome gave up and ran after Kikyou, who was almost at the door of the castle.

The guards looked at the two ladies and nodded, knowing who they were. They shifted their gaze on Kikyou and smiled at her. Then they moved their gazes onto Kagome and looked taken aback. Well .. what do you expect ? You don't normally see princesses smothered in mud everyday.

Ignoring the snickers from the two guards, Kagome stomped next to Kikyou and both walked around the castle, where the guards have pointed for them to go.

When they turned the corner, they reached to the bottom of the cliff. Kikyou and Kagome both looked up, their gazes confused.

Kagome bit her lip and lifted her eyebrows. " T-They don't expect up us to .. CLIMB right ? "

Kikyou, who had snapped out of her reverie, gave Kagome another one of her blank stares. " No, Kagome. I think we have to go _around _the cliff. "

Kagome followed Kikyou's gaze and saw a big gap that lead to the other side of the cliff. Blushing a little, Kagome made a face behind Kikyou, who had already turned to walk towards it. _Grrr .. she thought she had to climb for a minute too ! She thinks she's so funny .. ahh .. I could just .. _

But Kagome's unhappy just melted away, letting awe replace them. She gasped as her eyes widened, and let them travel around the scene in front of them.

It was utterly beautiful.

The sky was clear, and under it was a blanket of blue. The ocean's crystal clear water lapped onto the soft golden grains, leaving seashells and starfishes behind. Birds flew above it all, landing on palm trees towering over the ocean. Exotic flowers surrounded the trunks of the palm trees, and lacing around the perimeter of the beach. It was just paradise.

Kagome gave a squeal and was about to jump into the water to wash off the dirt, when her eyes caught something silver and red.

Stopping in mid air, Kagome watched as a male figure walked slowly into the water. Her eyes followed the figure, and watched him closed his eyes.

With surprisingly fast speed, he drew out his sword that looked mighty rusty, and whipped the sword down into the ocean. Kagome wasn't prepared .. for what was next.

The moment she blinked, she felt a rush of water hit her body like library books toppling over onto her from an _entire shelf_. She let out a scream as a cold tide from the ocean landed on her and seeped into the cracks of her kimono. It was cold. _Very_ cold.

When the water subsided, Kagome's mouth was hung open and her arms were held in front of her as if the shield the water.

Um .. that didn't _exactly_ help. Since she was standing there, _completely _and utterly soaked from head to toe. Well .. at least some of the mud came off ..

Kagome slowly turned to her older stepsister behind her, her teeth already chattering.

Kikyou stood a safe distance away from her, completely dry and .. and .. _smug ?! _Kagome's nostrils flared and before Kagome could stomp up to the figure that started the tidal wave and scream at him, trumpets started to sound in the distant. Kagome turned her head, and saw a mob of people walking towards them. In the front, was two large figures, dressed richly and elaboretly.

_That must be the King and then Queen of this palace .. _Kagome thought in awe as she suddenly forgot all about her being all soaked and freezing cold.

After the group walked around the cliff, they strolled up to Kikyou and Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the two most important people in this land and was dumbstruck at how .. how .. _wise_ they looked.

Both King and Queen were dressed in an elaborate kimono, designed with swirls and clouds .. like a night's scene in Feudal Japan. They both wore a golden cape that dragged behind them and was about a meter long. The King's hair was long and silver and it reached down to his waist. His cheeks was interestingly marked with stripes, probably to symbolize that he was a demon. His kimono was wrapped loosely around his figure, and it came around his legs, puffing out like a lantern.

The Queen's kimono was long and loose and it spreaded out in all directions at the end. Her long black hair reached down to the ground and her loose sleeves were knotted in the middle of her stomach by her small frail hands. She wore no makeup, but she didn't need any. She was a rare beauty.

Kagome didn't realize she was staring, until she sensed somebody burning a hole through the back of her head. Slowly turning around, she saw Kikyou's head bent low and staring daggers at her. Then she lifted her eyes and saw all the servants and the Majesties staring at her.

Squeaking in panic, Kagome immediately dropped to the ground, burying her face into the sand. _Oh god .. they're going to kill me for not being respectful ! They'll kick me out .. they'll punish me .. they'll .._

Kagome froze when she heard a low, rumbling sound echoing through the beach. Lifting her head just a bit, she could see the King .. what was he doing ? He looked like he was having a seizure. No wait .. he's .. _laughing ?_

Just as the King's rumbling laughter began, everybody else behind them started to laugh. A moment later, the whole crowd was roaring with laughter. At Kagome.

Kagome blushed when the laughter died down, and the Majesties walked up to her. The King smiled at Kagome warmly, even though it scared her. He looked very dangerous and very tough .. Kagome knew she would be dead just like THAT if she angered him.

Giving a small smile from the ground, the King motioned Kagome to stand up. Kagome hastily stood up and brushed herself off, but didn't look at the King. It was rude to look at the King right in the eye.

" Young lady .. what innocence ! So pure and natural, " The King smiled, even though Kagome didn't know why. " I like that. I take it that you're the young Kikyou, the princess that will marry the younger prince of this palace ? "

Before Kagome could help herself, her head snapped up, her eyes wide and panicked. " Wha .. ? NO, I'M KAGOME !! KA-GO-ME ! KAGOME ! " She said. Well actually .. it was more like a cry.

The King looked taken aback, but he laughed right after along with the servants. The Queen, who stood next to him silently, smiled kindly at Kagome, her eyes shining.

Kagome blushed and her head turned to the direction of a hiss. She saw Kikyou narrowing her grey eyes at her, and Kagome quickly looked back to the ground.

" Alright, " The King bellowed, after the laughter had died down. " You must be the little sister of my future daughter-in-law. Then where is the precious girl ? "

" I am. Kikyou, your majesty. " Kikyou stepped up, her head still stuck on her chest.

The Queen looked at the King, puzzled for a second. Quickly, she smiled, " For a second, I thought you were Kagome. You two do share similarities physically, no ? " The Queen laughed, missing the sudden stiffness coming from the two girls. " Well .. Kikyou. You seem like a wonderful daughter-in-law. Very Princess, I am glad. And this .. " The Queen gestured behind her, at the boy who had sent the water splashing all over Kagome, walk up to the crowd.

" .. is Inuyasha. My youngest son, the prince you will be marrying shortly. " The Queen smiled and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.

Kagome's eyes lifted and she stared a the boy. Kagome couldn't help but stare. He wasn't the baddest looking boy she's seen. He had long silver white hair, like his father, and wore a red haori. He had piercing amber orbs, and .. what's that ? OH MY GOD ! DOGGY EARS ! So .. CUTE .. !

Before Kagome could start squealing, she remembered he was the one who made her soaking wet. Suddenly, the coldness came rushing back to her, that was gone the moment the King and the Queen had arrived.

Inuyasha, the prince, adverted his gaze upon Kagome and smirked. Kagome froze. _Did he just .. THAT IS SO UNPRINCELY !_

Without thinking, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his back. For a second, lightening zapped between them and both glared daggers at each other. Kagome made a face at the boy in front of her, and thought gloomily. _I don't like this guy .. _

The Queen, who had noticed this, quickly gave a small laugh and stepped in front of her son. " Your luggage has arrived and has been put into drawers and shelves. We have already selected rooms for the both of you, and maybe it's best if we show you around before it gets late. Come, we will leave the two together, Inuyasha and Kikyou, to talk and get to know each other. " The Queen nodded at the King, who motioned the servants to go unpack for Kagome and Kikyou. " And Kagome, you can come with us. You can see your room first .. and .. wash up .. " The Queen said, as her eyes looked from Kagome's mud covered head to her mud covered toes.

Kagome tore her staring contest away from the doggy-ears boy and smiled at the Queen. " Okay, thanks. "

The Queen turned around to walk away, and Kagome quickly followed her. Before she walked up to the Queen, she looked over her shoulder and made a scrunched-up face at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he made a face back at her, much more twisted than hers. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and raced up to the Queen. " Um, your Majesty, I think I .. um .. dropped something back there. Can I go get it ? "

The Queen nodded and smiled in approval. " Of course you may, Kagome. "

Nodding her thanks, Kagome waited for the Queen the walk out of her sight, before rushing back to the cliff to scream her lungs out at the young prince. _Grrr .. he's so mean ! Wait till I .. _

Kagome screeched in front of the cliff and quickly ducked behind it. She saw Kikyou and Inuyasha, facing each other. Eh .. ?

Inuyasha looked away from the cliff, thinking that annoying girl was gone, when his senses finally kicked in. He could see the other girl in the corner of his eye, staring intensely at him. He turned to her, looking irritated.

" What ? " He demanded, his voice harsh and gruff.

Kikyou's cheeks reddened. Wait .. Kikyou's cheeks .. _WHAT ?!_

Kagome's jaw dropped open when she realized her normally stoic, emotionless sister was _blushing _.. and around somebody she didn't even know ! Just because he was cute with his adorable puppy-ears and all .. Kikyou wouldn't ..

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she had thought. _Ew ! No ! That arrogant stupid dog boy is NOT cute ! He's mean, rude, and totally not fit for a prince ! Though his ears ARE very cute .. _

Kagome mentally kicked herself before she waited to see what the two would do next. If this boy can make her older sister blush, then he can probably do a lot more Kagome wouldn't see everyday. This will be interesting to rub in her face someday ..

" Nothing .. I'm just thinking that you and I .. will be married less than a month. " Kikyou softly said, as she looked towards the sun setting behind the calm ocean.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. " Yeah, so ? "

Kikyou half smiled, which sent Kagome's eyes to widen. Kikyou .. _never_smiled.

" I'm just wondering if I'm ever going to get to talk to you. Since you don't seem very sociable, " Kikyou looked away from the ocean and into Inuyasha's amber orbs.

Something weird happened to Inuyasha's heart just now. It .. fluttered ?

Kikyou kept her half grin and cocked her head towards him. " I can see it in your eyes, young prince. You have been hurt, and I know how it feels. We both share, the same feeling of being an outcast .. am I right ? "

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the strange girl in front of him. _Who the hell does she think she is ? God ? How the hell did she know I have been hurt ? I'm gonna .. _

Smirking, Inuyasha flashed his amber eyes at Kikyou. " Listen lady, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but you know nothing about me .. so why don't you just .. "

" You were hurt .. weren't you .. Inuyasha ? " Kikyou interrupted, her voice surprisingly soft.

For a moment, Inuyasha was speechless. This girl .. his future wife .. seemed so sincere. And it seemed like she could understand him, without him telling her anything. Has she really shared the pain he felt before ?

Without thinking, Inuyasha gulped and replied very quietly. " Yes. " Whoa .. quietly ?!

Kikyou half grin dropped into a straight line and she shifted her gaze back onto the sunset. " I was hurt .. just like you were. I was used by somebody, who I thought I could love and be with forever. Then one terrible day .. he dumped me. He dropped me like a hot potato, and stole everything I had. My wealth, my dignity .. _my soul_. I was nothing for a long time .. for months and months. I cried over him, because everything seemed to perfect, and nothing could ruin it. But here I was.

" I had lost all my friends and all my allies for him. I had given them up and told them I didn't need them, because I had the love of my life. So when he left me, I was all alone. Everybody shunned me away, for being so dumb for somebody smart like me. They thought I was disgusting .. to fall in love with somebody who was so evil and self-obsorbed .. something I couldn't see till the day I lost him.

" Then .. my parents just had to adopt some girl I didn't even know .. and had to treat her like a sister just like that. I didn't even know her. And she didn't know me. She kept on trying to get to me .. but she just didn't get it. I was never going to trust anybody again .. after what that bastard did to me. " Kikyou's grey eyes dropped and she spoke softly. " Is that .. how you feel Inuyasha ? "

Inuyasha thought this girl, that he didn't even know, was talking about his soul .. in a different way. He finally realized, he wasn't alone all this time. There was also somebody else hurting out there, just like him.

Nodding, Inuyasha spoke, his voice suddenly hoarse and cracked. " Yes. "

Kikyou smiled her little half smile again, " I thought so. "

Before Inuyasha could control what he was saying, he blurted it out. " Who was that bastard who hurt you ?! "

Kikyou's eyebrows went up, which normally never did. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for asking such personal question, but Kikyou didn't seem to mind. Instead of walking away angry, she walked right up to him and looked at the ground, letting Inuyasha have the full view of her head.

" His name .. " Kikyou breathed, her features suddenly twisted angrily. " Was Naraku. "

Inuyasha nodded, afraid his emotions would betray the weird creepy feeling he was feeling he was feeling.

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth to say anything, a body was crushed into him and a pair of small arms was wrapped tightly around his waist. Inuyasha grunted, but didn't push the figure embracing him away. He knew it was Kikyou and he knew she wasn't going to let go. Slowly and awkwardly, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the small girl in front of him, hoping it would reassure her. What ? Reassure .. ? I don't do things like that ..

Kikyou turned her head to the side on Inuyasha's chest and spoke softly to him. " I hope, that we could talk someday .. and be married when we have to .. without hating each other at all. At least .. like me. Because I know .. we can work it out .. if we try .. "

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he automatically tightened his embrace. _This girl .. knows exactly how I feel. And yet .. she wants to share it with me, when I would've shunned her away. It's like .. like she trusts me. But .. how can she trust me .. after all the pain she went through ? _

Absentmindly, Inuyasha buried his head into Kikyou's long black hair, which smelt like incense. It was a smell .. that meant she spent most of her life in a shrine, not showing herself to people. That might explain how pale she was.

In a surprisingly soft tone, Inuyasha whispered, " We will. "

As if a big weight was lift off from the both of them, they silently stood there, just hugging. Letting time pass, letting the sun set. They just did it all .. _together_.

===

When she saw them embrace, she knew that that was all they were going to do for a while. So the little figure hidden behind the rocks got up from her hiding place and began walking back to the palace. Slowly. Her brown eyes flashed, confused, and her mind whirled with renewed respect for the girl she thought had no feelings.

_So that's why Kikyou never talked to me. She was trying to hide away from all the hurt she's been through. And I treated her like dirt. What kind of person am I ? And Inuyasha .. that was his name right ? He was hurting all this time too. And I was so mean to him. I can't believe how I treated them both .. _

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome walked back to the castle .. all by herself.

**A/N **: I guess this chapter is for Kikyou lovers ? Hehee .. – runs –


	3. Interesting Encounter

**Note** : Thanks **itzjustme** & **Fay-of-Faerie **for telling me what AU means =)

Kagome stripped away her dirt caked kimono and threw it onto the floor. She dropped a thick cotton towel the Queen had given her, next to her kimono and excitedly rushed up to the gigantic bathtub in the middle of the humongous bathroom. Never have Kagome seen such a big ' bathtub ' in her life. It was probably the size of a pool.

Watching the little soap bubbles dart away the moment she stuck her foot in, she giggled. She felt the warm feeling rush up her leg from the incredibly blue waters and she sunk inside. Ahh .. it felt so good !

Kagome hummed as she began to scrub herself, grimacing as the pretty blue water turned brown from all the dirt. Aww .. it's not so nice anymore ..

Continuing to scrub all the dirt off her, Kagome's mind began to wander. _Kikyou__ seems to really like this boy .. even though I see nothing good about him. But maybe I shouldn't think that .. since he seemed so hurt. Hmm hmmm .._

Taking a deep breath, Kagome plunged under the water, hoping it could clear her mind and rinse off the leftover dirt. She stayed under and swam quietly to the bottom.

She really shouldn't have.

Suddenly, the wide doors to the bathroom swung open widely, knocking the walls loudly. A dazed prince strolled in with his face twisted confusingly. _This girl .. her name was .. Kikyou ? She was hurt .. just like me. Should I really give her a chance to get to know me ? She's going to be my wife in a few months anyways .._

Without thinking, Inuyasha tore off the top outer layer of his kimono, showing his defined chest. He strolled up to the pool and stuck his feet in, his mind whirling with thoughts. Kikyou ..

===

Kagome just wanted to stay under there forever. It was so warm, with bubbles massaging her body. But unfortunately, she needed to breathe too.

She was about to resurface for more air when her eyes caught something. She froze and let out a squeak. Her eyes widened underwater, letting it sting against the bubbles. Is she seeing right ? At the edge of the pool .. are .. are those .. f-feet ?!

Kagome wanted to scream. Is there somebody there with her ?!?!?!?!!

So she did.

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he dangled his arms between his legs and bent his head low. He didn't know what to do. He's been hurt too much in his pastime .. is it alright to suddenly trust again ?

He was about to wander deeper before he heard something .. something besides his own breathing. His amber eyes quickly shifted to the middle of the pool and he saw .. bubbles ? Oh .. just bubbles. No wait .. whats that shadow under ..

Inuyasha's jaw fell open, just as a young girl bolted out the water, screaming. A teenager, around fifteen, shot out, her arms splayed across her chest, a ear piercing shriek ringing out of her wide open mouth.

Kagome stopped screaming and snapped her head forward, panicked. Inuyasha froze, as he and Kagome made eye contact.

Both teenagers stared at each other, both eyes widened in shock. Before a second was over, Kagome let out the loudest, bloodcurdling scream Inuyasha has ever heard. Inuyasha let out a strangled cry and quickly jumped out of the water. Too quickly.

In his haste to get out of the water, and bolt from the room, he lost his balance.

And fell in.

Before Inuyasha could let out his longest sentence of curses, he plunged into the hot water, making a huge splash that hit Kagome right in the face, muffling her scream.

The minute Inuyasha hit the water, he shot right out. His eyes made contact with Kagome's, and both let out a scream.

Inuyasha quickly scrambled out of the water, slipping on the slippery edge of the pool and jumped on his feet. Kagome got out as well, grabbing her towel and quickly wrapping it around her.

The two stared at each other again, their still shocked orbs locked into each other's. Neither of them moved, and Kagome could hear her heart thumping her her sn. _Oh god .. oh god .. OH GOD !!_

Kagome's wide brown eyes stared into the boy's amber ones in front of her. She could relate to the shocked and panicked expression he held. But she couldn't and _wouldn't _relate when his gaze fell _under her neck. _

Letting out another piercing scream, Kagome quickly grabbed one of her bathroom wooden clogs she wore so she wouldn't wet her feet, and sent it straight at Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha's conscious didn't come back until the clog actually made contact with his head, knocking his gaze away from Kagome's chest. He let out a muffled grunt before whipping around and falling flat on his face.

Groaning, he slowly pushed himself up, forgetting where he was for a second. His ears pricked, and he instantly whirled around on the ground. His amber orbs widened. Dramatically.

In his dreams, he has never seen such evil. Not even from all the demons he battled in his entire life. Not even from the villagers who bluntly tried to beat him .. they just hit him out of amusement and for a few laughs. But this. For the first time in Inuyasha's life .. he was _scared_. No .. in fact, he was very, _very _scared.

Above him, stood Kagome, her brown eyes narrowed into such deep slits, they were barely seen. In her hands, was a thick wooden stick that servants use to stir up the bubbles, held high over her head. Her face practically shone with hatred and every feature and corner of her face spelled out ' revenge '.

You didn't have to tell Inuyasha twice.

Before he could scramble up and run, Kagome let out a pants-ripping roar and knocked the stick hard on the side of Inuyasha's head. Very, very hard.

Inuyasha let out strangled cry before his whole body was golfed, and was sent flying into the bathtub. He fell inside again, making a big splash. But he didn't stay there. Like the first time he fell in, he resurfaced, gasping for air. His head whipped around and caught Kagome raising the stick again. Oh boy ..

The moment Inuyasha took a look at Kagome's face, he jumped .. no practically _flew _out of the tub and running out the sliding doors like a madman. But Kagome wasn't going to let Inuyasha off that easily. He invaded her privacy, looking at something she did NOT wan a boy she didn't even know TO SEE ! Now he will pay .. dearly.

Kagome tightened her grip on her stick and strapped the towel around her tighter, before running out after the very scared hanyou with the stick held high above her head.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Him. Inuyasha. The fierce half demon that _all _humans feared, as running away from a human itself. This generation is really screwed.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped running. _I'm running away from a pitiful human who I can rip into shreds in half a second. A pitiful human that's a GIRL !!!_

The moment Inuyasha had stopped running, Kagome had appeared around the corner, running madly after him. Inuyasha jerked around, his eyes wide and afraid for a second, before quickly turning defensive.

He half smirked, surprised that this girl could even have the guts to come up to him. He cracked his claws, standing his ground. _I'll teach this girl not to mess with me .. stupid wench, she'll get what she did do my head .._ which surprisingly still hurt from the blow by the stick.

Kagome let out a fierce scream and plummeted the stick down onto Inuyasha's head. But Inuyasha was faster.

Without any of Kagome's body parts .. um .. _distracting_ him, Inuyasha simply knocked the stick out of Kagome's grasp with the flick of his wrist. He smugly grabbed hold of her arm and flipped her over.

Surprisingly, she did not just flip. She grabbed Inuyasha's haori .. _then_she flipped.

To Inuyasha's horror and utter disbelief, he and Kagome were sent crashing to the ground, him on top of Kagome. Now who was the more unfortunate one ?

Quickly, Inuyasha jumped off Kagome, with a expression like he had just tasted dirt. As for Kagome, she was just lying flat on the ground, her face scrunched up in pain.

Giving a roar, Kagome lunged at Inuyasha with her bare hands. Inuyasha's eyelids fell half closed before he struck his hand out, giving Kagome's face a nice flattening.

Kagome gave a surprised grunt and fell flat on her butt, her towel almost falling off of her. But just as it was about to reveal her chest, Kagome yanked the towel up and glared menacingly at the smug prince in front of her.

Hissing, Kagome gave Inuyasha the scariest glare she could conjure up. " I hope you're happy. Punching a innocent girl in the face. "

Inuyasha almost looked surprised. Almost. " _Innocent_ ? HAH ! That's more stupid than you trying to beat me up, you stupid wench ! "

Kagome's chocolate orbs widened and her teeth gritted. Her fists clenched and she could feel steam coming out of her ears. " What .. did .. you .. say .. ! "

Inuyasha smirked, his handsome features shining victoriously. " You heard me, _wench_. You were stupid to try beat me up .. like you would even stand a chance. I could break you in two just like that. " Inuyasha snapped and crossed his arms, waiting for Kagome to blow up.

Kagome knew this is exactly what he wanted her to do, so she didn't. Instead, she took a deep breath, swallowed her anger and looked Inuyasha squarely in the eye. " I know you want me to blow up in your face, so just to make you mad, I'm not going to ! And my name is KAGOME ! KA-GO-ME ! Not ' wench ' ! " Crossing _her _arms, Kagome waited for Inuyasha to get mad.

Inuyasha, who also figured out Kagome expected him to get mad, merely just lifted his chin up to her and smirked. " Whatever, wench, " Inuyasha grinned as Kagome stiffened. " So you're the annoying girl at my beach, "

" YOUR BEACH ?! " Kagome pointed at Inuyasha and stomped up to him, poking him in the chest. " What makes you think it's YOUR beach ?! "

" Because I SAID SO ! " Inuyasha snapped and bringing his face close to Kagome and snarled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and brought her face closer. " What makes you think I'm going to listen ?! "

Inuyasha half grinned, his amber orbs flashing. " Because I'm the prince of this palace and you have to do what I say since you're just a GUEST ! "

Kagome scrunched up her nose and squinted the boy in front of her, " And since you're the ' host ' in this palace, you should be NICER to your GUESTS ! "

Inuyasha didn't reply, but made a face at Kagome. Kagome half smiled, knowing she had just won the argument.

Silence dawned upon the two, and it finally made Kagome realize how close they really were. If one of them just bends over a little, their lips could meet. EW !

By the time Kagome had realized this, Inuyasha had too. Before neither of them knew it, their bodies automatically jumped apart from each other at the same time. They looked at each other, horrified and embarrassed, for they both knew what the other person was thinking.

Flushing, Kagome lowered her voice and muttered to herself. " I don't know what Kikyou sees in this guy .. "

She lowered her voice good .. but not good enough for Inuyasha NOT to hear. " If you haven't notice stupid girl, I'm a demon. And I'm a demon with super sensitive ears that can pick up a word that can be said in miles. So if you must talk to yourself, better talk in your head, cause I can hear everything you're saying, " Giving Kagome another smirk, Inuyasha leaned back and crossed his arms again, looking very arrogant. " Besides .. you shouldn't talk to yourself .. people might wonder. "

Kagome's eyes widened, knowing Inuyasha had hit the spot. Letting a ferocious growl in her throat, Kagome spat the next words at him without thinking. " People already wonder ! They wonder why I look so much like Kikyou, but is so much more stupid, clumsy, and so much more ordinary ! Why would I care if they talk about me ?! If might even do me good that they still know I'm still alive ! "

Inuyasha didn't reply.

In fact, after Kagome's voice had stopped ringing through the long hall they were standing in, there was no other sound that sounded around them. Except for the heavy breathing of Kagome.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, as he eyed Kagome carefully. She didn't seem to be lying .. but this carefree girl, or so it seems, also has dreary moments in her life that haunts her ? Maybe there's more than that bubbly, childish, somewhat shy layer to this girl ..

Kagome didn't wait for Inuyasha to answer. She threw her arms in the air, half embarrassed she had just blurted out something so personal to this prince she didn't know, and frankly, didn't like and let out a yell. " AAARRGGHHHH ! " before stomping off down the hall, and out of Inuyasha's sight.

_Definitely more .. _Inuyasha thought bitterly as the pain from the stick suddenly came rushing to his head.

===

Kagome trudged into the huge dining room, with a table as long as flight of stairs. Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned. She had spent all night thinking about how ungrateful Inuyasha was .. especially when he didn't say sorry for walking in on her like that. But what really bothered her was, that she even bothered thinking about him.

Kagome blushed. Well .. of course you think about him. He's your enemy .. you'd think how much you hate that person sometimes right ? Well .. there ARE other reasons. Like his oh-so-cute doggy ears and those enticing amber eyes ..

Kagome froze in her tracks and mentally kicked herself. EW ! Why was she thinking the GOOD things about him ? It's like she likes him or anything ..

Kagome shook her head from those yucky thoughts and stepped through the huge brass doors. Immediately, her eyes flickered over to the two future fiancé and fiancée, sitting next to each other on to table. Well .. four chairs away, but nevertheless, next to each other.

" .. parents haven't decided yet, Inuyasha .. but I think it's best if I don't guard the Shikon no Tama. " Kikyou quickly cut off when she noticed Kagome standing by the door.

Inuyasha noticed too. His drooping head, probably ready to fall asleep from Kikyou's lecture, or whatever it was about that goddamn jewel he didn't give a damn about, snapped up when he heard Kikyou's voice cease.

His head turned to where Kikyou was gazing, and without him knowing, his eyes lit up. _Lit up._

Kagome noticed. And so did Kikyou.

Blushing, Kagome strolled over to the chair with a plate of steamy ramen in front of it, four chairs away from Kikyou, whose eyes had lost the twinkle it held a moment ago. _Wow ..__ touchy .. _

Inuyasha looked confused when Kagome blushed and raised an eyebrow. _What's up with her ? Guess she's in no mood to argue this morning. Damn ! I wanted something exciting going on, besides stupid Kikyou going on and on about the Shikon no Tama. _

Inuyasha let it slide and shrugged. He turned back to his plate of ramen and started shoving globs of noodles in his mouth, slurping all the way.

Kikyou and Kagome both leaned over and stared at him, their eyes wide. Both surprised at his _excellent _manners.

Inuyasha stopped slurping and turned his head, sensing they were staring. He glared at the two, with his ramen still stuck halfway between his mouth. " WHAT ?! " a muffled demand came out.

Quickly, Kagome turned her head back, her eyes glued to the wall at the end of the room. Kikyou slowly turned around and looked down at her plate of ramen. Kagome looked too. They were probably thinking the same thing. _Ramen in a plate for breakfast ? Okay .. _

Kagome poked at her ramen, which was still hot. She didn't feel like eating, especially when your fierce older stepsister was boring holes at the side of your head. Kagome could see in the corner of her eye that Kikyou was eyeing her every move. For some reason.

After a while of poking and rearranging, Kagome pushed her plate back and drummed her fingers onto the wooden table. _Man ..__ it's tense in here. Nothing's sounding except .. _

Kagome sweat dropped as she sighed. _The wonderful slurping of the young Inuyasha._

Clearing her throat, Kagome decided to strike up a conversation, even though she knew nobody's going to talk. " Um .. where's our Majesties ? "

And .. Kagome was right. Nobody did answer her.

Kikyou had resumed looking at her plate, while Inuyasha just slurped some more ramen up.

Kagome sighed. _This is not the ideal breakfast between one family. Not that they are .. but they will be in a couple of months .. _

" Probably off to some kind of stupid meeting, like always. " Inuyasha's voice suddenly rang out, causing Kagome to jump.

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha surprisingly, as did Kikyou. Inuyasha, who saw this, growled. " WHAT ?!?! "

Kagome looked back to the wall again, sighing. _There's no pleasing this guy whatsoever .. _

Kagome slumped low in her chair, but Kikyou had yet to turn around. Shifting her body towards the young prince, and cleared her throat. " My dear Inuyasha, I have been here for at least forty-five minutes .. and you have yet to talk to me, "

Inuyasha grunted halfway slurping his ramen and bit the string off to talk. " Yeah I did. I said : ' so ' and ' shut up ' and ' wench ' and .. "

Kikyou cleared her throat, interrupting Inuyasha's little list, " Yes, but when my little sister has just come and spoke to nobody in particular, _you _chose to answer her. "

Inuyasha froze halfway and Kagome stiffened immediately. Kikyou had hit the soft spot. Wait. There was one ?

Inuyasha blushed but he gruffly crossed his arms and found the wall Kagome was looking at suddenly very interesting. " Feh ! I don't know what you're talking about, woman. "

Kikyou nodded, " Oh, do you ? "

Inuyasha blushed even deeper and he looked at his lap, his arms still crossed. _Why DID I answer that stupid wench ?This is making it worse. I just have to dream about her and now I talk to her more than my fiancée ! AHHHHH ! _

Luckily, Inuyasha didn't have to answer. Kagome pushed her chair back quickly and stood up. Inuyasha didn't dare look at her. His deepened blush deepened even more when he felt Kagome past him, leaving a tangy sweet smell trailing after her.

" Sorry guys, I, um, I have something to research on. I'll .. uh .. see you guys later, okay ? Bye ! " Kagome quickly said over her shoulder, before bolting towards the door and crashing through.

Inuyasha quickly stood up as well after Kagome was gone, his arms still crossed. He didn't bother saying anything to Kikyou, afraid his voice might betray his emotions.

As fast as he could without looking like Kikyou was a disease and needed to be away from, the young prince walked away from his seat and through the doors Kagome went through.

Kikyou looked after them both, her gaze focused and blank. She wasn't stupid. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Inuyasha _will _be hers.


	4. More Than More

_Stupid Kikyou and her stupid, also true, but stupid point outs, or whatever they are ! Just had to embarrass me and Inuyasha like that .. _Kagome froze and blush six shades of red before slapping herself on the forehead. _Just had to embarrass ME .. ME and ONLY ME. Yeah .. _

Kagome sighed. She didn't actually need to research on anything, she just had to get away from the dining room. Away from Kikyou.

Kagome also heard Inuyasha leave too, knowing he was probably hating Kikyou right now as much as she was. Oh well .. why the heck was thinking about him anyway ?

Kagome shrugged and slid her fingers across the books on a tall shelf. She was in the library, probably three times the size of an ordinary library, and ten times more confusing.

It was so boring in here. And a little scary as well. Kagome almost got lost three times, panicked, and ran into a wall.

Hm.

Thankfully nobody was there to witness that .. Kagome wasn't strong enough to lift up an entire shelf to throw at him/her.

Kagome stopped sliding when her eye caught a red and white blur rush past the shelves on the other side. Kagome peeked through some books, trying to see the person, even though she knew who it was. Immediately and unknowingly, Kagome started pushing the books out of the way in order to stick her head out to the other side. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to see him ..

Boy.

Did _that_ sentence sound wrong.

Kagome sighed when she couldn't see the demon prince and pulled her head back out.

She practically jumped ten feet when Inuyasha was right in front of her. Right after, he got a big lump on the head. I wonder how that got there ?

Inuyasha closed his eyes, his arms were cross and he looked very cross as well. His eyebrow was twitching and a big lump started to throb on his head.

Kagome backed away a bit, a little embarrassed. She clutched onto the book she used to hit Inuyasha and shielded herself with it. " Sorry, hehe .." she said timidly.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut behind the book, expecting Inuyasha to slash her in half with his scary claws. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die .. _

But Inuyasha never slashed her .. let alone touch her.

Seeing this, Kagome opened her eyes, blinked a while and peeked over the book.

Big mistake.

Kagome gasped, her hairs standing on end. Inuyasha suddenly seemed to be ten times bigger than his normal size and his amber eyes were raging with fire. He grinned evilly, the lump on his head looking worse than ever. " What .. the .. hell .. WAS THAT FOR !?!?!?!?!? "

Kagome screeched and fell backwards onto her rear end. She dropped the book and narrowed her eyes at the seething hanyou. His shoulder were bunched up and his fists were clenched angrily. If Kagome looked close enough, she could almost see the smoke puffing out of his nostrils. Aww. That would be so cute !

Kagome blushed at the thought of that, but quickly glared at Inuyasha to cover it up. Absentmindly, she stuck her hand out at him, almost expecting him to help her up and looked at her lap angrily.

Inuyasha dropped his angry features and almost jumped back in disgust. _What .. what the hell is she doing ?! _

Kagome waited for a strong pull to get her up but nobody ever did. Looking up fiercely, Kagome suddenly seemed ten times bigger than Inuyasha now. She narrowed her eyes at him and breathed her words out nice and carefully. " _Why aren't you helping me up ?!_ "

Inuyasha jumped back, crossed his arms and looked away. " Hmph. Why should I after you bashed that book on my head FOR NO REASON, wench ? "

Kagome blushed at that and tapped her chin. " Because .. you're a guy and you have to have manners and be nice to ladies. So now, HELP ME UP ! "

Inuyasha smirked, " Ladies ? What ladies ? "

A bloodcurdling howl could be heard echoing out of the library all of a sudden. Poor Inuyasha ..

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she closed her eyes. _Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him .. _

Inuyasha let out little ' ah, ah, ah 's as he clutched the humongous lump next to his old one. He was bent down, whimpering in pain when suddenly, Kagome stuck her hand out at him. Oh yeah, she was still on the ground.

Inuyasha shot up from the ground, his eyes blazing with fire. " YOU THINK I'D HELP YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID YOU USELESS HUMAN ?! "

Kagome looked up at the seething hanyou coolly, looking very matter-of-factly. " Actually, yes I do. It's part of a man's job. Unless .. you .. "

That did the trick.

Before Kagome could blink, she was standing upright. She blinked once, then twice when she realized Inuyasha had already pulled her up, and was looking all pissed off to the wall, his arms still crossed.

Kagome giggled and playfully slapped him. " Aw, come on Inuyasha. Lighten up the mood .. I was just joking. "

Inuyasha turned his head to her, as if to say ' Are you CRAZY ? '. But he didn't say that, unless he wanted another lump. Instead, he swallowed and said very carefully. " So now you decide we should be friends, you stupid girl ?! "

" It's _Kagome, _" Kagome seethed and rolled her eyes. Then she dropped her angry tone and shrugged. She started rocking on her heels with her hands behind her back, and half grinning. What a weird girl.

" I don't know. I thought our argument was pretty dense. I mean, I don't know you, you don't know me, and we just kind of got off on the wrong side of the bed, " Kagome smiled at him and stuck her hand out again. " So let's start over. Hi, I'm Kagome. _Kagome. _"

Inuyasha half listened, though he really should have. " Uh huh, Kikyou. "

Ouch.

Kagome froze and Inuyasha immediately felt the happy aura from Kagome disappear just like that. Oh, that really hurt.

Inuyasha instantly cowered on the floor, clutching his head protectively. _Damn. I'm gonna get more lumps by the end of the day than any perverted guy gets in a week ! _

But Kagome never hit him. She just stood there, letting her bangs cover her face. Oh, the pain.

Inuyasha took a peek from his claws and saw Kagome not doing anything. _What did I say ? All I said was Kikyou .. oh oops. _

He suddenly remembered yesterday, and everything seemed to clear. He could still see Kagome shouting in his face, probably at the edge of tears. He could smell it.

_' " People already wonder ! They wonder why I look so much like Kikyou, but is so much more stupid, clumsy, and so much more ordinary ! Why would I care if they talk about me ?! If might even do me good that they still know I'm still alive ! " ' _

Inuyasha winced. He had hit the soft spot. Oh shit, now what ?

Kagome didn't say anything but bent down to pick up the book she used to hit Inuyasha. Talk about harsh.

Inuyasha jumped back three steps, his expression horrified. He expected Kagome to bombard him with hundreds of lumps on the head, but she merely turned around and walked away, with the book clutched tightly to her chest, her head bent to her chest. Inuyasha felt guilty. He's always hurting people. But .. why does he feel so particularly bad for this stupid girl whose giving him nothing so far but pains and more pains ?

Without thinking, Inuyasha reached out his arm and blurted out. " Wait ! "

Kagome stiffened at the sound of his voice and stopped walking for an instant. But a second later, she started to walk away again. Now Inuyasha felt really, _really _bad.

Inuyasha cringed. _Man .. I hit the soft spot. Hard. _

" Wait, Kagome ! " he called again. Then he slapped his hand over his mouth. _Damn ! I said her name ! _Though he didn't know what the big deal was ..

Kagome froze in her tracks and snapped her head up. Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Oh no, oh no, oh no .. _

Slowly, Kagome turned around. Inuyasha expected to see anger and hate at him, but instead, Kagome looked surprised and .. happy ?!

Kagome's mouth formed into a small ' o ', " Y-you said my name. "

Inuyasha blushed but quickly turned around, his arms crossed again. " SO !? "

" You've never said my name before, " Kagome said to his back. Inuyasha swore he heard a whole lot of happiness in her voice. _If she squeals or .. _

Kagome squealed. Squealed a very high pitched squeal too.

" YOU SAID MY NAME ! YOU SAID MY NAME ! " Kagome repeated, as she began to jump up and down happily like a little girl getting presents on Christmas morning.

" WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL ?! " Inuyasha yelled over Kagome's excessive squealing. He was getting pretty irritated by this stupid girl. Even though she _is _pretty cute like that ..

Kagome gave one little last squeal before she jumped in front of Inuyasha with a big goofy grin on her face. " You_ never _say my name, Inuyasha. You always call me either : wench, stupid girl, stupid _little _girl, or .. or .. " Kagome stopped and furrowed her brow in concentration. " Um .. "

Inuyasha watched as this strange girl in front of him shifted into a thinking position and started tapping on her chin. That's pretty cute. I mean, _dense. _Dense.

Inuyasha gave an irritated sigh before sticking his face down to Kagome's level and planting his hands on his hips. " Are you finished ? "

Kagome looked up with a frustrated look on her face. " I can't think of the last thing you usually call me. "

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " Uh huh. And you think I'm gonna watch you like this all day ? Hell no. I'm getting out of here. "

Without waiting for an answer, Inuyasha whipped around and stomped off down the aisle they were standing in, leaving Kagome standing alone with her mouth hanging open.

Kagome's eyes widened as she swung her arms madly in the air. " Y-you can't just leave me here ! That's so rude ! I-I don't even know how to get out ! "

Surprisingly, a gruff voice yelled back at her, " Then find a way, woman ! "

" Why you .. " Kagome started angrily but quickly cut off. Then, she squealed.

As quick as a flash, Inuyasha came bolting out of nowhere back to the aisle he and Kagome were standing in. His amber eyes were wide as he looked, panicked, around them. " What ?! What happened ? "

Kagome gave a little jump before clasping her hands in into a tight ball in front of her heart. " The last thing you usually call me is WOMAN ! Yeah ! "

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief, a second before he started yelling his head off at Kagome. " THAT WAS ALL ? I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN DANGER OR SOMETHING, SQUEALING LIKE A PIG FOR NO REASON !!! "

Kagome crossed her arms as she pouted. " For your big fat information, I do not squeal like a pig. And second of all, why do you care if I was in danger ? Wouldn't you rather have me kidnapped or pushed off a cliff so you wouldn't have to be in the same room as me ?! "

Inuyasha backed away, for once, speechless. " Um, I never said I cared ! "

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a step towards him. " I know. But why would you come rushing to my defense when you THOUGHT I was in danger ? "

Inuyasha jerked around with his amber eyes flashing with frustration. " Reflex. " he mumbled.

Kagome's shoulders automatically slumped and for some reason, she felt .. disappointment ? " Oh. " she mumbled back, her face suddenly flushing. _Why do I care if he doesn't care that I get hurt or something ? It's not like I'm important or anything .. _

Kagome sighed. " Well, I'm sorry for startling you like that then. "

Kagome didn't expect Inuyasha to turn around. She just expected him to give a little ' feh ' and stomp off with his arms crossed. But she was wrong this time.

Inuyasha spinned around, his eyes wide. He raised a shaking claw at Kagome and he stuttered. Yes. The almighty Inuyasha was _stuttering. _" D-did you .. did you just .. say .. say .. s-s-sorry ?! "

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at Inuyasha then suddenly blushed. Why was she sorry anyways ? She didn't say that out loud though. She just shrugged carelessly and nodded. " Yeah ? So ? "

Inuyasha pulled his hand back, with a still shocked look on his face. " Um, I dunno .. "

Kagome waved her hand at him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable around him. " Yeah well, I have to go research on my thing. Um, want to come ? "

Again, Kagome's sudden strange ideas never cease to amaze Inuyasha. And again, Inuyasha pulled back with his eyes wide. " W-what ?! "

Kagome rolled her eyes, surprised she even wanted him to come in the first place. " I said, WANT TO COME or not ? "

Inuyasha's eyebrows went up but he surprisingly accepted the offer. Kagome wasn't the only one with all the surprises. Never have Inuyasha accepted anything from other people, even though this _was_ a little thing. " Um, uh huh. "

Kagome smiled at him for the first time .. er .. in a long time. She nodded and motioned him to follow her. Though she had no idea where she was going. She started walking off down the aisle when she sensed Inuyasha wasn't following her.

Turning around, she planted her hands on her hips and cocked her head at him. " Well, what're you waiting for ? "

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms. " I'm not stupid Kagome. I bet you don't even know where you're going, right ? "

Kagome sighed. What's the point of lying ? " No, I don't, "

Inuyasha gave her a smug look and smirked. " I thought so. So what're you looking for ? "

Kagome froze. Oh no ! She hadn't been looking for anything ! Now what was she suppose to say ? Um um .. wait .. what was the thing Kikyou was talking about at breakfast ? Shikon .. Shikon no Tama or something ? Yeah ! " Um, the Shikon no Tama. "

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. Instead, he walked in front of Kagome and lead _her _to the right place to find information about the Shikon no Tama. Whatever it was.

Inuyasha walked past a few aisles and then turned into one. He waited for Kagome to catch up before nodding at the middle section of the shelf. " There it is. The one with the golden label. "

Kagome nodded, " Thanks. " Quickly, she reached for the book, causing her arm to cover her face, which was blushing profusely. _Ugh. Why am I feeling this way ? _

Kagome didn't want to answer that. So instead, she grabbed the book's spine and pulled.

Oi. Why wasn't it coming out ?

Kagome pulled again, harder this time.

Ugh. What the hell is wrong with the stupid book ?!

Kagome pulled one more time, this time with all of her strength.

AHHHHHHH !!!

Kagome jerked her hand back when she felt she had just pulled a muscle. Grrr, stupid book.

Inuyasha, who had been watching through Kagome's little tug-o-war with the book, shook his head and smirked. " Humans. They're so weak. "

Kagome planted her hands on her hips, " Excuse me, but I'm still here. "

Inuyasha gave one look at her and rolled his eyes. " Uh huh. Let the _master _show you how to do it. "

Inuyasha reached for the book Kagome had tried to pull out and he grabbed the book's spine. Within a second, the book was out of its place and in front of Kagome's shocked face.

Inuyasha smirked again when he saw Kagome's expression. " Did you see that ? Or did I go too fast for you ? "

" Oh, give me that ! " Kagome snapped and grabbed for the book. But instead of the feeling of a hardcover, Kagome felt nothing but air. " HEY ! "

Inuyasha's arm was pulled up, and was dangling the book out of Kagome's reach. " Say those magic words, wench .. _then _I'll give it to you. "

Kagome started to jump for it, even though Inuyasha was almost a head taller than her. " Never ! " She grunted as she tried to pull Inuyasha's arm down.

Inuyasha looked at the girl passively and cocked his head to one side. " Just those two words .. "

" NO ! Just give me the book, Inuyasha ! " Kagome whined as she took a deep breath and jumped her highest.

She leapt off the ground, and using all her weight, pulled down Inuyasha's arm. With her other hand, she grabbed the book's cover, smiling victoriously. " HAH ! "

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her when Kagome had grabbed one half of the book. " Oh, no you don't. "

" YES I DO ! " Kagome shouted as her other hand fell on top of the book's cover. She wasn't going to surrender the book to Inuyasha now. Not after all the tiring jumps she had to make.

Inuyasha grabbed the book away from Kagome with a surprising force and lifted the book over his head again. " Hah ! Go reach it now, wench. "

" INUYASHA ! " Kagome cried. She had enough of this. She's going to get that book .. if it's the last thing she does !

And without thinking, Kagome did the first thing that popped into her head.

_Jump on him. _

So she did.

Jump on him, I mean.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome felt her body clash into his, sending them both hurling to the ground.

With an unromantic crash onto the ground, Kagome started fighting for the book. But Inuyasha wasn't giving up yet either.

" GIVE ME THE BOOK ! " Kagome screeched as she reached for the book Inuyasha stretched the arm that held the book behind him.

" MAKE ME ! " He yelled back as he pried away from Kagome's clawing at his arm.

" AUGH ! " Kagome gave a loud shout before pushing her body as far as she could over to Inuyasha's arm.

Her fingers swept the tip of the book's pages and she quickly grabbed them, pulling Inuyasha's arm down as well. " Hah ! " she victoriously shouted as she grasped the book tightly to her.

Inuyasha grunted and narrowed his amber eyes at her. " Yeah, yeah, yeah. It wasn't worth it anyway. "

" Sure, it wasn't. " Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and made a face. " But I won anyways so you should congratulate me. "

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but he knew he would have to Kagome would probably bash him over the head and give him another lump. " Congratulations, wench. "

" Thank you .. " Inuyasha almost jumped when he heard the sudden softness from Kagome's voice. _What the hell .. ? _

Inuyasha tried to get up and look at Kagome's face, but she was looking down at his stomach. _What's wrong with her ? _

" Uh .. Kagome .. " Inuyasha stumbled, surprised at how Kagome's name sounded so foreign on his tongue. He should say it more. " What's wrong .. "

Kagome looked up from Inuyasha's stomach with wide eyes. " You care ? "

Inuyasha immediately blushed and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. " Um. No. Just .. asking. "

Kagome nodded and bit her lip. Inuyasha could see the color creep up onto her face and he wanted to know why. " Kagome, why are you blushing ? "

Kagome blushed even deeper at the question but replied, " D-did you .. um .. think about .. our um .. distance from each other yet .. Inuyasha ? "

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment before horror crept up upon his features. AHHH ! How could he forget ? Kagome was right on top of him and he was lying there LETTING HER ! _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!_

As if they both read each other's mind, they jumped apart, blushing at least ten shades of red. Oh, The warm aura between them ..

Kagome looked down at her feet, finding it suddenly very interesting with her toes curled to the red carpet under her .. her toenails naturally shiny and all .. ugh. What was she thinking ? Argh. The tension was suffocating.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and began to finger her now messed up black hair, with all the wrestling she did with Inuyasha. _Ugh. Say something Kagome ! Say something !! _

So she said the first thing that popped into her head. " So what _is _the Shikon no Tama .. ? "

Luckily, Inuyasha answered. " Oh that thing. It's the four souls of some kinda jewel or something. Wasn't really paying attention, I just want the jewel. All I know that the jewel can grant it's master one wish they really desire. But my parents are guarding it, and your sister said something about protecting next, " Inuyasha smirked, " Like my parents can trust her. They say they trust you more than her. "

At the last sentence, Kagome perked up instantly. She widened her chocolate brown eyes at the hanyou and gasped. " D-did they really say that ? "

Inuyasha fidgeted and nodded. " Um. Sorta. They said you were brighter. So I thought that's what it meant. "

Kagome sighed. That didn't come anywhere near trusting her more than Kikyou. But then again .. it sounded pretty good coming out of the young prince's mouth. Is he .. comforting her or something ? Nah ..

" Oh well .. " Kagome said quietly, suddenly feeling awkward. _Stupid hanyou .. can't you say something ?_

As if Inuyasha could read her mind, he cleared his throat. " Is there uh .. anything you wanna know from that stupid jewel ? "

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, " It's not stupid. Sounds very interesting. And yes, why do YOU want it ? "

Inuyasha didn't answer. Kagome watched as the young hanyou turned away from her and clenched his fists. _Oops. Did I say something wrong ?! _

Inuyasha's face suddenly turned to stone and Kagome wished she just never asked. " Um .. you don't have to .. "

" I want to become a demon. A full fledged demon. " Inuyasha interrupted in a tight voice.

Kagome jumped and nodded thoughtfully, even though she didn't understand why. " You're a hanyou right ? Yes that's right. Your mom's a human and .. "

" I'm sick and tired, " Inuyasha cut again, " Of being mocked and stared down at just because I'm a half demon. Do you know how it feels to spend your entire life to be hated and disgusted at .. just because you were a hanyou ?! "

Kagome jumped at the anger radiating off the demon's voice. _Is he .. talking about his past ? _

Inuyasha turned his head further away from her and bent it low. " Ever since I was a child, I was shunned and turned away from, just because I was neither demon or human. Everybody hated me, even though they never talked to me, they just _assumed_ I was gonna act like a monster with no brains. I hated that, " Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed, as if he was trying to remember something painful. " I was a loner and nobody wanted me. Sometimes, my mother and father seemed ashamed of me. When I get near them while they were with people, they would quietly and urgently tell me to leave, casting panicked glances at the guests. So I'd leave and sit on my tree .. and think. Nobody wanted me .. and whoever had the guts to talk to me, would be picked on for the rest of their life for talking to such a low life animal. They were all bastards. They didn't care about me .. they didn't even think how I would feel. Like I'd tell them, " Inuyasha gave a silent ' feh ', " To them, I was a low life half breed that was brainless and heartless, with no feelings or knowledge whatsoever. I would grow up to be an ugly monster with three eyeballs and be shunned for the rest of my life. They got the last part right .. and I want to kill them for predicting. I sometimes tell myself I didn't need anybody, and all I needed was me and only me. But when you're down or pissed off .. whose gonna be there ? Oh yeah. Me. "

Kagome exhaled loudly, when she realized she had been holding it the whole time Inuyasha was talking. She couldn't believe it. _So this is what Kikyou saw in Inuyasha, all his hurt I mean. I was so blind I couldn't even see through that tough exterior. He was just a lonely little boy who had nobody but himself and wanted just a little attention. A little of attention of love. Oh .. Inuyasha .. _

Kagome guiltily looked up at the hanyou, whose head was down and his face was marked with sadness and concentration. If only Kagome knew sooner .. she wouldn't have been so mean to him. She would even offer to be his friend .. if he wanted her to.

Kagome sighed and absentmindly crept closer to Inuyasha and reached up to his puppy ears. Without looking at all, she placed her index finger and thumb on it and stroked it softly. She didn't even notice that Inuyasha had stiffened and gave her a death glare.

" Uh .. " Inuyasha started, fazed. _What the hell is she doing ? _

Kagome sighed, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't give in so easily. " I'm sorry. " she whispered and turned to look at him.

Inuyasha almost jumped back in surprise when he saw the sincerity and sympathy on the girl's face, even though it irked him. Didn't she get he needed nobody but himself ? He got over all the taunts and insults, now he's a man and will take care of himself ! He didn't need her or anybody .. even though it _was _kinda nice ..

" You don't need the Shikon Jewel Inuyasha .. " Kagome said quietly, snapping Inuyasha out of his reverie. __

Using his best toughest voice, even though he was half falling asleep with Kagome rubbing his ears, " Why the hell not ?! "

Kagome looked at him, her eyes sad and sympathetic. " I know you're strong enough. The sea incident .. "

Inuyasha, who was trying his hardest to pull away from Kagome's grasp, froze and stared at her confusingly. " Huh .. what sea .. oh. I made you all wet. Sorry. "

Kagome froze and stopped stroking Inuyasha's ears, to Inuyasha's disappointment. He gave her a strange stare, " WHAT ?! "

Kagome looked at him, with the same look when he first called her name. Inuyasha's eyes widened into hers when he realized what he said. _Oh .. damn .. _

" You said ' sorry ' Inuyasha ! " Kagome said, or .. more like a scream.

" YES I CAN TALK TOO ! " Inuyasha rolled his eyes, a little ticked off. _Even though I've never apologized in my life, it's not a big deal ! _

" Right. " Kagome replied lamely. Then she mentally kicked herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid ! What kinda answer is THAT ? _

Kagome fidgeted, when she realized none of them were speaking again. _I knew my answer was stupid. Now he thinks I'm all weird .. _

" Do you really think I'm strong ? " Inuyasha suddenly said in a surprisingly quiet tone.

Kagome looked at him, his features serious. Then she looked into his eyes. That was a mistake.

Kagome just wanted to cry for the boy in front of her. Now, she understood what Kikyou meant. If you look close enough, pain and loneliness were swirling in those amber orbs that Kagome, really liked.

" Yes. " she replied with hesitation. " I think you're very, very strong. "

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha nodded. Kagome swore she saw he looked a bit confident than before. " I see, " Nodding again, Inuyasha nodded at Kagome. " See you around. " Inuyasha said and stepped around Kagome.

" Oh. Bye, Inuyasha. " Kagome agreed and stepped aside for him to walk.

Oh shit.

Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped when they collided into each other. " Sorry, " they both muttered and stepped aside for the other to walk.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she bumped into the prince again. " Sorry .. " she said softly, as she looked down at her feet.

They tried moving again, but again, they collided.

This time, Inuyasha didn't move and Kagome stepped aside. Strangely, she wanted to bump into him again, and she expected him to move. So when she stepped aside to fall into him again, she gasped when she realized there was nothing in front of her.

Kagome waited to fall onto the hard wooden floor in front of her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

But she never did.

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw red in front of her. _Huh .. am I .. I bleeding ? _

" You okay ? " Inuyasha's voice sounded through her ears.

Kagome jumped and felt a strong pair of arms pull her back up. And strangely, she ended up in a warm embrace.

And she didn't pull away.

_Inuyasha .. _Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. She didn't know why .. but she just wanted to stay here forever. Forever with _him. _

" Um, I gotta go .. " Inuyasha suddenly said, causing Kagome's eyes to fly open.

Kagome quickly pulled apart, her face flushed red. She strung her hands behind her back and looked away. " Y-yeah .. bye .. "

Inuyasha nodded and quickly hurried around Kagome and disappeared around the shelf. Kagome breathed.

_My heart .._ She thought, laying her hand on her beating chest. _Is thumping so loud. What is this ? And .. I .. miss .. him ? Already ? I don't even know him. Maybe it's all sympathy. Yes. It is. _

Kagome leaned on a shelf and let herself slide to the bottom with her hands still clasped over her heart. She looked up into the ceiling and sighed. _Inuyasha .. _

So Kagome sat there, throughout half of the day, just dreaming. Just dreaming about a certain someone. Unknown that somebody was watching her with cold grey eyes.

**A/N **: Next chapter, KOUGA comes in. – gasps –


	5. Kouga's Arrival & Kagome's Mishap

**Note **: Somebody be a dear and tell what are **LEMONS** and **OOC** HAHAS. I really need to catch up to these times ..

" Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh BOY ! " Kagome squealed as she jumped into her white and pink blossom kimono. _My Majesties will KILL me ! Not to mention Inuyasha would be there to make everything else worse .. _

Kagome sighed. Even though she tried hard to think bad of Inuyasha, _that ungrateful, rude, obnoxious hanyou_, Kagome couldn't help thinking all the GOOD things about him. So it really wasn't her fault he was crammed into her mind all night, forcing her mind to think of him. She should SUE !

Jumping on the bathroom clogs she used to bash Inuyasha with, Kagome shuffled downstairs quickly, running her fingers through her tangly hair the whole way. She jumped past tsk-ing maids and practically slid down the stairs on the railing.

Flying down to the dining room, which she surprisingly found in only a week, she burst through the brass doors.

Oh that was _sssmmmarrrttt___

Considering all the heads snapped her way in a surprised, some in a yet irritated manner. ( Inuyasha )

Kagome swallowed hard, as she stood frozen in front of the swinging doors with a panicked expression. _Oh no .. oh no .. OH NO !! _

Kagome slowly shifted her eyes to the new faces sitting on the long leather sofa across from Inuyasha's parents, who were looking at her strangely.

Kagome was surprised when she saw a boy around Inuyasha's age sitting next to an older man dressed in a very elaborate kimono, much like Inuyasha's father. The boy was strikingly handsome, had piercing light blue eyes, though not as attractive as Inuyasha's, long black hair tied into a high ponytail with a fur headband wrapped around his forehead, that let his dark bangs shadow a bit of his eyes, a muscular build, even more buff than Inuyasha, and wore, not those usual snobby prince outfits that showed how rich he was by how elaborate and big the kimono was, but wore an armor. His chest to his waist was covered by a metal chest plate, with fur shoulder patches tied to it. He had fur bands tied to his wrists, but the rest of his arm was bare. A short pelt was wrapped around his waist, and his calves were wrapped with fur as well, revealing bare thighs and feet.

Kagome almost blushed when she noticed how defined and toned his legs and arms were, especially the muscles showing off from his arm, which was crossed and flexed. But she really shouldn't have noticed, because Inuyasha had his head turned towards her, his amber eyes flashing with .. jealousy ? Nah ..

Kagome didn't see the young boy looking at her, because she reverted her attention to the ready-to-seethe hanyou sitting next to ..

Kagome clenched her fists. _Kikyou_

Her sister's head was also turned towards her, and she was sitting very close to Inuyasha. Too close. She had a cold expression on her face but her grey eyes were dancing with annoyance. Argh ! What the heck was she so annoyed about ?!

Kagome tried to ignore her sister, and concentrated on making a face at Inuyasha who had made a scrunched-up-eyeball-rolling face at her. Kagome didn't even notice that everybody else in the room was staring, nor did Inuyasha.

" Kagome, " Kikyou finally said, breaking the tension in the room. " It is very rude to stumble in the presence of your Majesties and your royal guest. Plus you're late. "

Kagome looked at the two people sitting across from her Majesties and finally noticed that the boy was definitely staring at her. Turning her head back to Kikyou, Kagome excused herself and began backing out, but not before she turned her head over and stuck out her tongue secretly to Inuyasha, whose eyes widened the moment she closed the big doors behind him.

Kagome leaned on the closed doors and breathed a sigh of relief. _Oooh__ that boy that was staring at me sure made me uncomfortable. Hm .. who _is _he ?_

Kagome kicked off her shoes and quickly trudged along the warm sand of the beach .. or as Inuyasha calls it … _his _beach.

Kagome scrunched up her nose as she walked up to the cold waters washing along the bank. Boy, she has been thinking about that stupid hanyou a lot lately. She wanted to tire out of it, but it just got more interesting every time she thought about him.

Giggling in delight, Kagome sat down and stuck her feet out to the waters as she saw _him _do it once. It looked so relaxing, and made _him _look so peaceful .. it wouldn't hurt to try it.

Shivering at the cold water suddenly rushing up to her feet, Kagome curled up into a ball and placed her chin on her propped up knees. She sighed. It was so beautiful .. and so relaxing. Of course .. it would be more relaxing if there was someone with her ..

Suddenly, a big blur of red and silver shot through her mind like a speeding bullet. Kagome squinted to see who it was, and slowly, the image itself formed into that very familiar boy she had just made faces with. Kagome's eyes widened, and stuck her hand out to clear the image. _No way ! Why would I want him with me ? He'll just ruin the beautiful moment when his soulful amber eyes and handsome chiseled face that held those boyish features .. not the mention those irresistible doggy ears .. _

" AHHH ! " Kagome groaned and fell flat on her back with her eyes closed. " Stupid Inuyasha. Why're you making me think about you so .. "

Kagome cut off, sighing. She laid her arms out to her sides and breathed in deeply. _Well ..__ of course I think about him. There's nobody else to talk to in this boring palace .. eh .. ?_

The sudden warmth that was bathing her had suddenly disappeared and Kagome felt shade towering over her. Her brows furrowed but she didn't open her eyes. She irritably called out to the person and waved her hands in front of her, " Oi, Inuyasha. Move ! You're blocking my sun. "

Kagome waited for the person to move, or Inuyasha to, but he didn't and he also didn't answer.

Feeling a little annoyed, Kagome opened her eyes, ready to start another interesting argument with him.

Oi.

It wasn't Inuyasha.

Quickly, Kagome sat up, and crawled three steps away from the boy in front of her. Hey. Wasn't he the one in the dining room next to that man she never saw before ?!

" Hey, " the boy said with a husky voice, a arrogant half grin forming on his lips. A small fang peeped through his lips and it obviously showed that he was a demon. No wonder. He had a tail.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, not sure if he was going to attack her. " Um .. hey .. "

The boy crossed his arms, probably reading Kagome's mind. " Do you think I'd waste my time hurting the likes of you ? That would just be boring, " Before Kagome could open his mouth and yell at his obnoxious attitude, he continued with a shrug. " But hey, that would be dumb of me. Your boyfriend might attack me, and if I kill him, I'll be hanged. Who would be the next leader of my land then ? "

" Why you .. " Kagome started with a low voice but froze and her angered expression shifted to a confused one. " Next leader ? Your father is a KING ?! "

The boy looked at her strangely, like he expected her to know. " Yeah. And I'm a prince. "

Kagome didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice but ignored it. She leaned over to him with narrowed eyes. " What did you say .. my _boyfriend _will .. WHAT ?! "

The boy leaned back, surprised at Kagome's sudden nearness. " Um .. yeah your BOYFRIEND might att .. "

Kagome's eyes widened and leaned even CLOSER. " WHAT BOYFRIEND ?! "

The prince's eyebrows went up. Way up. " That dog-turd. You mean he's not your boyfriend ? "

Kagome almost fell back. " YOU MEAN INUYASHA ?!?!? "

The prince scooted back, his hands pressing over his ears. " Yes ! And stop screaming, dammit ! "

Kagome sank back into the sand, surprised. " Why would you think me and him were .. you know .. together um .. mister .. um .. "

" Kouga. The name's Kouga. Your name's Kagome right ? " the boy replied, looking at her in the eye.

Kagome gasped at the blueness of his eyes, but managed to nod. Wow. They sure were radiant. They were so bright and full of confidence and stuff. Much like Inuyasha's, but so much less hurt.

Kouga noticed Kagome staring and looked away with an arrogant grin. " I got sources. "

Kagome nodded numbly and curled up into a ball again, her face flushed. _Ah !__ He must've saw me staring. Why was I anyway ? I don't think he's attractive .. well .. maybe he IS .. but not as .._

Kagome cut off her thoughts and buried her head in her arms. _It's so quiet. Oh well. I might as well just .._

" So you two have nothing going on ? " Kouga suddenly asked, his firm powerful voice suddenly losing its strength. It almost sounded soft and _hopeful._

Kagome raised her head, and realized that there WAS nothing going on between Inuyasha and herself. Strangely, she felt a little sad.

Reluctantly, Kagome nodded. " Yeah. There isn't. We're just .. regular .. um .. friends. " Kagome nodded again, and ignored the strange feeling in her heart, as if a string was being tugged unexpectedly.

But .. why was she feeling this way ? If you think about it .. it's been a week almost. And Kagome's been feeling weird around Inuyasha. Does she .. _like_him ? Kagome cringed. No way. She can't like him. Inuyasha's destined to marry Kikyou, her older stepsister. Ugh. Thinking about it got Kagome clenching her fists again. But again, _why _?

Kagome looked at Kouga, and just caught the relieved sigh he heaved. Huh ? Kagome blushed though, and tried to ignore the thought that ran through her head.

" You know, Kagome. You should visit sometime. " Kouga finally said with a bit of hesitation.

Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy. What is wrong with him ? She just MET him ! " Um .. I don't know .. " Kagome paused, a thought occurring her.

_Oh just say yes. You're not gonna have a chance with Inuyasha anyways. I mean, he's married to KIKYOU ! _

Kagome cringed. Who said I wanted that chance ?

_Yeah, who said she wanted to ? _

Well .. it's OBVIOUS isn't it ?!

_No .._

I give up. Say what you want.

" Kagome ? " Kouga called, cocking his head to one side and waving his hand in front of her.

Kagome jumped and blinked. " Oh. Um .. "

_Do it._

Kagome sighed. " Sure, Kouga. If I'm not busy. "

" Great. I'll see you around, Kagome. " Grinning victoriously, for some reason, at Kagome, the young prince dashed off, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

===

Kagome sighed. I would've sighed too. Because those cold grey eyes were following her. Again.

Kagome sighed again. She's been sighing a lot these past few minutes. Maybe if there was somebody she could vent her anger on ..

" Wench, " a familiar voice called out behind her.

Kagome's eyes unknowingly lit up. Goodbye anger, hello relief. " Inuyasha ! "

A silver haired hanyou, with crossed arms strolled up to her with a strangled look on his face. " What ? You seem happy, "

Kagome blushed and shrank back. " Yeah. I wanted some argument. Kinda. "

Inuyasha smirked. " Uh huh .. "

Kagome nodded faintly, hating the sudden awkwardness that fell between them again. Why does this always happen ? And with Inuyasha especially ?

" So, " Inuyasha cleared his voice, relieving Kagome's nervous feeling. " What were you and that wolf bag talking about ? "

Kagome froze. Sigh. Here comes that nervous feeling again, " You saw ? "

Inuyasha gave a ' feh ' and looked away at the wall. " Yeah. What was so important anyways ? Do you LIKE him or something ? "

Kagome blushed but tried to look as tough as possible. She put her hands on her hips and glared. " Inuyasha, I fail to see that this is any of your business ! He's the one who likes _me _and why do you even care ?! "

Inuyasha looked offended but glared back. " He likes YOU ? That's like liking a .. "

Inuyasha cut off and he stood his ground with his eyebrow twitching. Kagome's eyebrow was also twitching, and her fist looked a little red. But not as red as Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha kept quiet a little more, letting the throbbing go down, before exploding at the young girl. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ?! "

Kagome didn't say anything but sighed. Her anger expressions faded away and she closed her eyes. She raised her fingers to her temples and rubbed them wearily, turning around to walk away at the same time. " I'm too tired for this Inuyasha. If you don't believe that's absolutely nothing going on between Kouga and I, then you don't have to. " Kagome opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. " I'm going to take a nap, okay ? See you around. " Without waiting for a response, Kagome began walking away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked after the girl with wide eyes and jerked his claw out towards her. " H-hey ! You can't leave me here ! You didn't tell me if you like him or not ! "

" I DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T CARE ! " Kagome yelled over her shoulder and stomped away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears to drown out Inuyasha yelling insults behind her. She hurried to her room and slammed the door and flopped onto her bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes. _Why does he care so much ? It's not like he likes me or nothing. Hai .._

Burying her face into her soft pillow, Kagome fell asleep .. thinking of that certain hanyou.

===

Kagome yawned as bright sunlight poured through her window and cast warmth on her body. She rubbed the sleep away from her half opened eyes and stretched on her bed. _Hm__ such a beautiful day. I better get to the bathroom before Inuyasha does ! _

( KAGOME AND INUYASHA'S BEDROOM ARE ACROSS THE FROM EACH OTHER AND THEIR BEDROOMS ARE AT THE END OF THE HALL. THEIR BEDROOMS ARE PRETTY FAR APART BECAUSE THE HALL END IS VERY WIDE. THE BATHROOM IS ACROSS THE OTHER END. Just to make that clear =) )

Kagome didn't even realized the first thing she thought of was the young prince and went through her big bedroom door, exposing her pink and white polka dotted pajamas to the world. She stretched at the doorway and yawned again.

At the same time, Kagome heard some footsteps stepping out to the hall as well. She sleepily turned her head and saw Inuyasha across the hall, stepped out of his bedroom, stretching as well. He turned his head and saw Kagome looking at him, and both eyes' widened.

Kagome quickly jumped back, hoping to cover her pink pajamas, but Inuyasha had already saw them. His eyes opened evilly and he started batting his eyes and cupping his hands sweetly in front of him. Kagome blushed and ran back inside her bedroom, grabbed her pillow and threw it as hard as she could at the now looking girly hanyou.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a step back, letting the pillow fall nicely in front of him. Too bad he was wearing his red haori again. If he wore pink fluffy bunny slippers, that would be cute.

Ignoring the boy across the hall from her, Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked for the bathroom. She groaned when she realized it was all the way across to the other side of the hallway.

About to start walking over, Kagome sensed somebody staring at her. Turning her head, she noticed Inuyasha looking at her strangely.

Kagome couldn't help but blush. _W-why is he looking at me that way ? _

She couldn't say anything though. He just stared. And she was getting uncomfortable.

Inuyasha slowly cracked an arrogant grin, causing Kagome's questions to multiply. She cocked her head in confusion, and saw Inuyasha look at the bathroom across the hall as well. Realization finally dawned upon her, and her eyes widened.

Without another word, both teenagers made a dash towards the bathroom, their faces etched with determination to beat the other. Kagome breathed and felt herself already tiring out but she couldn't lose to Inuyasha. He'll never let her hear the end of it !

Speeding up, Kagome pressed on, ignoring the already burning feeling in her lungs. Why does the bathroom have to be so far away ? Ugh ..

When Kagome turned to her side, she was surprised Inuyasha was a few feet running next to her. Obviously, he was going easy for her for some competition. He gave her a pompous half grin that showed his fang that made her heart fluttered strangely. " Think you can beat me, wench ? "

Kagome kept on running, hoping she didn't look as tired as she felt. " I know I can. And it's _Kagome. _"

" I'm a demon, did you forget, stupid girl ? "

" So ? Doesn't mean I can't beat you ! "

" Who said you were gonna ? "

" I DID ! "

" We'll see about that. "

" I'M A GIRL THOUGH ! You have to let me win ! "

" Who said ? "

" I DID ! "

" Who said I had to follow whatever you had to say .. don't say cause you did, "

" I .. uh .. SAID SO ! "

" Feh .. "

Kagome looked ahead of her, trying to ignore the smirks Inuyasha was sending towards her. _I'll beat him ! He'll see that human girl can do more than he expects ! I'll run past him so fast that he won't even know what hit him ! I'll .. HEY ! _

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha's figure suddenly dash a meter in front of her, not looking back. " INUYASHA ! WHAT'RE YOU .. "

Surprisingly, Inuyasha looked at back over his shoulder. Kagome expected an irritated and victorious expression, instead, she got a panicked one. " I really need to go ! "

" GO WHERE ?! " Kagome cried, unaware of the real meaning.

Inuyasha glared at her, " DO YOU WANT A NUMBER ?! "

Kagome blushed, but didn't slow down. " Oh. Sorry ! But I wanted to use it first ! "

_Drat !_Kagome thought when Inuyasha turned the bathroom corner and inside. _He didn't hear me. Grrr .. _

" Inuya .. " Kagome opened her mouth, ready to scream her lungs at him for not being a gentleman. But she couldn't.

_I .._Kagome's vision blurred, and all she could remember was the sudden pain on her head. Then complete darkness.

**A/N :** It's not who you think. Or is it ? Mwuahaha – gets knocked out annoyed readers –


	6. Seperated Forever ?

**Note **: Thanks **Snoochie, Ceaseless Cloudy Days, Yasha23 **and **Yuya **for telling me what OOC & Lemon means.

_Mmph .. where .. where am I ? _Kagome thought, as the throbbing pain came shooting into the back of her head. She clutched it and tried hard to open her eyes, but only managed halfway.

Kagome felt soft fur on her and under her, and she pushed them away, confused. She waited till she gained focus before springing up on the bed and scanning her surroundings.

_Where am I ? Who took me here ? Who hit me ? _Kagome's mind screamed, and the feeling of insecurity hit her like a tidal wave.

" It's okay, Kagome. You're safe now. " a voice called from behind, causing Kagome to jump and whirl around in a fighting stance. Even though she never fought.

" KOUGA ! " Kagome shrieked. She jerked a trembling finger at him and flashed her eyes accusingly. " YOU TOOK ME HERE ! "

The wolf prince, who was leaning on the doorway, looked at her with serious eyes. " I did, but you don't .. "

" LET ME GO ! LET ME GO ! " Kagome broke, screaming at the prince, her eyes wide and afraid.

" Kagome, wait ! " Kouga yelled, as Kagome jumped off the bed and hurled herself at him.

Kagome didn't listen though. She crashed into the demon and bounced off him like a rubber ball. She stumbled back, but without a second wasted, she jumped at him again. This time, Kouga was ready.

" KAGOME, wait ! " He yelled as he grabbed her arms and locked her securely in his chest.

" No ! Let me go ! Let me go back ! What do you think you're doing ? You .. "

" Kagome, I'm only doing this for you ! " Kouga shouted, as he struggled to keep the moving girl still.

Kagome didn't stop struggling, but took the time to glare at the prince. " Doing this for me ? What ? Bashing me on the head with a piece of wood then kidnapping me ? "

To Kagome's surprise, Kouga stiffened and didn't reply. Kagome stopped struggling for a moment, and looked up at him with curious eyes. He looked so guilty .. what's going on ?

" No, it's not like that. " Kouga replied, his voice suddenly hoarse and quiet.

Kagome wanted to believe him, but her heart wasn't allowing her to. She glared at his chest and tried again to get out of his arms. " Then why did you take me here ?! "

" It's because if I didn't, you would be kicked out of the damn palace ! " Kouga snapped, his voice gruff.

Kagome stopped struggling and looked up at him. Why was he acting so weird ? " Why would I be ? "

Kouga, who had been looking forward the whole time, lowered his head and looked at her with a serious expression. " If they found out you had feelings for that mutt, you would be sent home just like that. "

Kagome blushed, but tried to stay tough looking. " Who said I did ?! " Kouga tiredly looked at her, but his eyes were dancing with thin patience. His eyes betrayed him and looked like he was going to explode any second from now. " It's obvious ! If they found out you were in love with your own sister's fiancé, they would want you gone so you wouldn't cause any trouble ! "

" Who said I will ! " Kagome protested and grabbed Kouga's arms.

" I did. " Kouga said softly, much to Kagome's surprise. She looked up at him and peered into his blue eyes with newfound curiosity.

Kouga looked back, and for a minute, their gazes locked and Kagome could almost read Kouga's mind. He loved her. Kouga.

Kouga, this high status prince, who could sweep up a pretty girl with a blink of an eye with his extremely handsome looks, who would be the next king of his land, chose Kagome .. this orphaned little sister of a more beautiful, remarkable princess, that everybody adored and cherished.

It was surprising to Kagome, that Kouga could love her. They just met a day ago and they rarely knew anything about each other. Yet, Kouga feels he loves her, and his eyes said everything. Though Kagome should be feeling flattered, she felt flabbergasted. She couldn't love Kouga. No way. She didn't know why, but it seemed like her heart belonged to somebody else.

_' " It's obvious ! If they found out you were in love with your own sister's fiancé, they would want you gone so you wouldn't cause any trouble ! " ' _Kouga's words suddenly came bouncing into her mind like a lightening bolt. Does he mean .. Inuyasha ?

Kagome furrowed her brows, looking away from Kouga's beautiful blue eyes. _Do I love Inuyasha ? But .. how can that be ? It has only been a week, and I have done nothing with him but fight and argue. Kouga is mistaken. He doesn't even know me and he suddenly decides that I love Inuyasha ? _

" Kouga, I have no idea what you're talking about. " Glaring at the demon prince, Kagome pulled away from his grip. " And I'm going to get out of here, whether you like it or not ! "

Before Kouga could say anything, Kagome ran across the room and quickly scanned the room. It was a beautiful room, filled with furs of different kinds. The carpet was silky soft, of fur of course, her blankets, sheets, pillow, everything was mostly fur. Except the wooden drawer next to the fur bed, there was nothing else in the room but fur. But there was a lamp on the drawer, and that wasn't made out of her. Luckily, hard glass.

Grabbing it before Kouga could, Kagome smashed the lamp against the cave-like wall they stood in. She dropped the lamp, hoping it made somewhat of a crack. But it didn't. It made a tiny scratch and it nerved Kagome.

Grabbing the lamp again, she hammered the wall continuously, hoping it would make something more than a scratch. She grunted in exhaustion and Kouga could see that, but she continued anyways. She used all of her strength in each blow, tiring her out fast. She smashed the lamp against the wall, cutting her hand as well. But she continued anyway. She was desperate and paid no attention to he captor. Nor did she care.

Kouga watched painfully, his heart twisting at each hit she made at the wall. The girl was so desperate to get out of her, and Kouga had a feeling he knew the reason. She wanted to get home, get back to the place .. with that filthy mutt. Inuyasha.

Kouga clenched his fists, as his nostrils filled with the scent of blood from Kagome's cut fingers. This girl was hurting herself but she kept on trying, just to get out. Kouga knew Kagome didn't know she loved that hanyou, but deep inside, she did. It pained Kouga, and the only way was to tell her what he had heard and been told to say.

Kouga opened his mouth to stop Kagome, but she had dropped the lamp painfully on her foot and whirled around to him. She winced as the hard glass hit her bare feet, but she didn't make a sound. Instead, she glared at Kouga and clenched her fists at him. " When Inuyasha finds out you kidnapped me, he'll kick your butt so bad that .. "

Kouga automatically smirked, hoping it hid the pain in his face. " Half breeds can't do anything, Kagome. I can kick his ass anytime I want. With a flick of my finger, he's out cold. I'm full demon did you forget ? "

Kagome spat out in disgust and glared at the wolf demon, " So what ?! Just because he's a hanyou doesn't mean he can't win you in battle ! " Kagome shouted, tears threatening to form. " You don't even know him ! You don't even know all the pain he went through as a kid ! Just because he was a half breed ! You was picked on, tormented, and alone ! You have no idea how it feels to be unwanted, do you Kouga ? Huh ? Now he's strong ! I know he is ! He can beat you anytime, even though you're a demon ! "

Kagome gave a loud sob, and crumpled to the ground, crying. She didn't know why, but Kouga's words hurt her deeply, knowing it would've reminded Inuyasha painful memories he wouldn't have want to remember. She felt as if she could protect him from the world's cruel words and harsh actions. She could be his shield and keep him as strong, so he wouldn't have to hide his feelings and maybe even, I don't know, _share_ it and even talk about it with Kagome.

_Kagome .. _Kouga looked at the ground sadly, yet he was angry at the same time. _This hanyou .. this half breed .. she loves him. She does. She will never love me as much as I love her. She is bright, spirited, and strong. Everything I wanted in a girl .. and she's right here .. but her heart doesn't belong with me. Why ? _

" Kagome .. you don't understand .. " Kouga started hesitantly, afraid yet wanting to tell her.

" What do you know, Kouga ? Tell me, _what do you know ? _" Kagome cried, her tear-streaked face glowing with frustration and fury.

" He doesn't love you Kagome. And he never will. " Kouga put up his hand, his face hard rock. " Don't ask how I knew. But I know because it came from his mouth. He told me he never loved you and thought you were a disgusting shadow of your older sister that he wanted and was going to marry. She was more beautiful, more serious and more intelligent than you and will always be. He hates you, Kagome. He doesn't even know why you stick around him, he's just talking to you because you are his fiancée's little sister. That was all Kagome. I didn't want to tell you but .. "

" NO ! " Kagome screamed, cutting off Kouga. " I can't believe you ! I _won't ! _You did something didn't you Kouga ? You did something to ruin what Inuyasha and I had ! You said something to make him say those cruel words ! Didn't you, Kouga ? Didn't you ?! " Kagome heaved a great sob and fell onto the ground, crying.

Kouga sighed, his voice tired and drained. " Kagome .. don't you trust me ? "

Looking up, Kagome saw Kouga, looking at her on the ground, pathetic and miserable. How can this hanyou she just met, cause her so much pain ? Or is it Kouga that's doing it ?

Kagome couldn't help but see the sincere in the wolf boy's eyes. It was full of hope and kindness, yet mixed with a bit of sadness. Kagome knew he couldn't lie .. could he ? It pained Kagome's heart .. not because she was guilty for being so mean even though he wanted to help. No. It was because he looked like a lost puppy, begging for a little trust from her. He reminded her so much of that special hanyou in his secretive way of asking people for help. That special hanyou that she may never see again.

Nodding hesitantly, Kagome whispered hoarsely. " Yes I do. I trust you. "

Kouga nodded and turned his back to her, ready to leave. " Then get some sleep. Maybe in a few days, I'll help you find your way home. You don't need to be here anymore, Kagome. Get some rest. " Without a goodbye or a sympathetic look, the wolf demon opened the gate door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

Kouga was right. Kagome needed to sleep. So she slowly picked herself up and dragged her body to the warm fur bed behind her. Kouga didn't even give her some bandages for her open wound on her fingers, and now it was bleeding severely.

Kagome tearfully ripped the bottom of her kimono and used the piece to wrap it around her wound. She winced at the pain, but kept on wrapping. If Inuyasha had seen her like this, he would laugh, or worse, look at her in disgust.

She could almost see him in front of her, looking at her shamefully. " What the hell's wrong with you, you ugly wench ?! "

" No .. " Kagome whispered, shutting her eyes from the image. But all it did was bring pictures of the prince into her mind, sending waves of grief and pain all over her body.

Kagome stopped wrapping, suddenly realizing it was too tight, almost cutting off her blood circulation. She crawled under the warm covers and buried her tear stained face into the soft pillow. Then, she cried herself to sleep.

===

" There, much better. " Inuyasha muttered as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He was surprised that that annoying girl hadn't pounded on the bathroom doors like a nut when he turned on the shower faucet. He had decided to piss her off by staying in the bathroom for at least an hour, but she hadn't showed any sign of frustrations at him yet.

Inuyasha strolled out, peeking around the empty hall cautiously, as if he expected Kagome do run out with a chair high over her head. Sighing in relief when Inuyasha realized Kagome wasn't there, he regained his normal tough-guy posture with his crossed arms and walked down the hallway. Unknowingly to himself, his ears were pricked and was occasionally looking around to see if Kagome was around.

Before Inuyasha could descend down the stairs to find the wench, a figure blocked him. He jumped back, but then figure walked closer.

" Ka .. Kikyou ? " Inuyasha asked in surprise as the princess leaned against him. What the hell ?

" Inuyasha, " The princess whispered back in reply, causing Inuyasha's hairs to stand on end.

" What the hell are you doing ? " Inuyasha asked slowly, his amber eyes widening as Kikyou's arms slowly wrapped around his waist.

" Greeting you. Isn't this what engaged couples are to do ? " Kikyou murmured and placed her cheek on his chest.

" Um, where's Kagome ? " Inuyasha blurted out, asking the first thing on his mind.

Instantly, Kikyou snapped her head up at him with cold eyes. Inuyasha's eyebrows went up but he didn't move. He couldn't show this girl that he was a little freaked out by her sudden closeness then cold .. ness. He narrowed his eyes at her as she had. " Why do you care ? "

" I don't, " Inuyasha quickly answered gruffly.

Kikyou narrows her eyes even further and laid her head back on his chest. " Inuyasha .. there is no use liking her. She is a mere slave to the family and we are married. "

" Not yet, " Inuyasha again, quickly corrected.

" But it's like we are, hm ? It was destined a long time ago. " Kikyou replied, closing her eyes.

Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut, as he looked at the girl's head below him confusingly. He was ready to pry himself away from her when she tightened her grip and spoke. " And she will never like you. "

Inuyasha froze, and unfortunately, Kikyou had felt it. Using a menacingly low voice, Inuyasha growled at the girl hugging him. " What the hell do you mean ? "

" There is no need to get touchy, Inuyasha. " Kikyou simply said, opening her grey eyes and looking up at him. It made Inuyasha blush and look away.

" What're you telling me, wench ?! " Inuyasha demanded instead, still not looking at Kikyou.

" Do you know the wolf the other day ? " Kikyou questioned, " She is in love with him. "

Inuyasha furrowed his brows, and he could feel his fists curl up into a ball. _Kagome. How can you love such low life breed ? He is nothing but a weak and disgusting wolf .. _

Inuyasha tried pulling himself away from Kikyou, but the girl's hold was strong. " Listen wench, I don't know if you're lying nor do I care. But I want to talk to Kagome .. where is she ? "

" Inuyasha .. do you trust me ? " Kikyou asked out of the blue, startling Inuyasha.

" W-what ? "

" I said .. do you trust me ? "

Inuyasha hesitated, but nodded. " Yes. "

Kikyou sighed, laying a hand on his stomach. " Then believe it, my love. Kagome is no longer here with us. She has chosen to leave. "

" WHERE ?! " Inuyasha suddenly yelled, startling Kikyou. " Just tell me where the hell that stupid girl went and I'll go get her back ! How dare she just leave without telling me or .. "

" I do not know, but Kagome does not wish to see you, Inuyasha. In fact .. " Kikyou glanced his angry face, and turned to the side. " She hates you. "

" W-what ? " Inuyasha was suddenly taken aback. Kagome hated him ? But .. what about those times when he felt so weird .. and heard her pulse quicken and her heart beat faster ? Was that hate ? No. He knew how hate felt like. This doesn't make sense.

" You have hurt her in many ways, insulting her and comparing her against me. She was sick and tired of the bickering and she met Kouga. The young wolf seemed to be in love with her and she found out she was too. So, she decided that she should leave this place she hated and go with the man she loved and cherished. They seem happy, they even might get married soon. " Kikyou turned her head to the shocked hanyou and eyed him with dull grey eyes. " Aren't you happy for them .. Inuyasha ? "

_Happy ? _Inuyasha wanted to scream. How can he be happy when Kagome just ran off with this indescribable wolf that he hated and leave him alone here ? How can he be happy when _they_ are so happy ? He always hated Kouga, but now he hated him a hundred times over. He didn't know why, but taking Kagome's little heart away like that was unforgivable. Inuyasha felt as if he should've protected Kagome from the disgusting butlers and man servants that drooled over her, even though she didn't know. He had given them warning glances and when he saw Kouga, he didn't expect Kagome to love him, not even LIKE him. He had questioned her about the day at the beach but she had assured him that there was nothing happening. How could she lie to him ? He trusted her !

Inuyasha felt angry .. in fact .. _very _angry. Kagome, of all people, who he had silently put his trust to, had lied to him and left him like everybody else in his life. He thought he could trust her. Guess he was wrong. Now, the only people he could trust was Kikyou. He didn't even know if she was lying or not, but there was nobody else in his life that he could trust. They would all turn their backs to him and leave like Kagome had done. He felt bitter, and wanted some answers. But Kagome was gone without a word and it was all his fault. Why couldn't he be nicer to her in the past week ? Instead of pushing her around and yelling insults, she might've stayed. Maybe he was being so mean so she couldn't see through him and see how he felt about her. He knew there was something more than like .. but he didn't _want _to know.

" Inuyasha ? " Kikyou softly called out to him and placed her hand on his arm, breaking his thoughts.

It had been a while and Kikyou had been watching Inuyasha think. Think about Kagome.

She could see it all over his face. He looked sad and confused, and looked angry. When his face suddenly tensed then softened, Kikyou knew he was figuring something out and she couldn't let that happen.

Quickly, she grabbed his hand and called his name. He blinked and looked up at her, his eyes innocent and his face blank. For a second, Kikyou felt guilty for saying all those words to him. It pained him so much but she knew she had to. Kouga would've.

" Let us go to the nearby beach to clear our minds and spend time with each other. I'm sure you need it, Inuyasha. " Kikyou said and held out her hand at him.

Inuyasha looked away from her face and onto her pale hand. He looked at her face again and furrowed his brows. She was looking at him with hope in her dull eyes, something you don't see everybody. __

_She's just trying to help you, bastard. Let her. Maybe you can get some answers and maybe even, get to know her and love her like you should. Maybe. _

Nodding in agreement, Inuyasha clasped his hand over Kikyou's and reluctantly began walking down the stairs with her.

That was when Inuyasha realized, this wasn't Kagome. This was _Kikyou. _Not _Kagome. _

Inuyasha clenched his fists and he let his bangs drop over his angry eyes. _I don't understand. I know this is not Kagome .. this is Kikyou. But why does it have to feel so wrong ?! _

Suddenly feeling a totally different environment, Inuyasha looked up and realized they were already outside. Inuyasha let Kikyou take him around the cliff, and approach the sparkling sea ahead of them. The calm wind blew in their faces and the sun shone down warmth to them. Birds flew in the blue skies and the flowers and palm trees swayed in the wind, sending its scents sailing through the air. It was complete paradise ..

But Inuyasha saw none of those things.

All he could think about, was the harsh words Kagome had told Kikyou. 

Inuyasha clenched his fists and he let his bangs drop over his angry eyes. _I don't understand. How could you do such a thing to me and betray me like this ?! I thought you understood all the things I've been through. Then you suddenly turn your back to me and go with some guy you just met. Damn you Kagome, you don't know what you did. _

_I thought we had something there, but I was wrong. You just took everything along with you didn't you ? I don't know why I'm feeling this but this is the way it is. Damn, I hate it. _

Feeling Kikyou stop walking, Inuyasha dare not look at her but at the shimmering blue waters in front of him. His eyes dramatically fell and tried to push away the question that lingered in his mind for so long.

Inuyasha looked at the sand under him, and closed his eyes.

_Why did you have to leave, Kagome ? Why did you leave me ?_

_I don't understand. _

_I don't understand. _

Kagome peered out in the light blue skies, embedded with puffy white clouds. Birds soar through the air, piercing it's blueness with a variety of colours. The mountains showed their selves proudly under the blue sky, and the towered even more proudly over the peaks. The aroma of freshly planted flowers filled in Kagome's small room.

But Kagome saw none of those things.

All she could think about, was the harsh words Inuyasha had told Kouga.

Kagome lay emotionless in her bed; her hands sprawled out onto her soft pillow. Her usual bright brown eyes was like dull rust, staring at the window above her.

She hadn't moved from that bed for already two days. There was no point to.

_Inuyasha .. how could you just turn away from me like this ? I thought I understood all the things you went through .. but I was wrong. You just betray me like that and now you hate me. Inuyasha, I don't understand._

_I thought we were friends. Close ones. You took my life away, do you know that ? I don't know why I'm feeling this, but this is the way it is. I hate it. _

Kagome's fingers clutched onto the fur on her pillow and bit her lip, hoping it would close the question that lingered in her mind for so long.

Kagome buried her face into her pillow and closed her eyes.

_Why did you have to leave, Inuyasha ? Why did you leave me ? _


	7. Misunderstanding

Chapter Six Summary

Inuyasha & Kikyou, recently walking to the beach to clear Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha does not understand why Kagome would leave him like this, and go off with some wolf. He missed her. Dearly.

Kagome realized that Kouga was the one who kidnapped her, and was informed that Inuyasha despised her. She is heartbroken, and does not know why he hates her so much. Lets just say, she thought her life was gone. She missed him. Dearly.

**Present **

Kikyou watched Inuyasha, deep in thought. She wanted to slap that bastard, for the look a moment ago had come back. He was thinking about Kagome .. _again_

" Inuyasha, " Kikyou called, squeezing his hand in hers.

Inuyasha blinked and looked up. Kikyou gazed at him with her grey eyes, full of sadness. Up close, Inuyasha realized Kikyou looked nothing like Kagome.

She was a lot paler, and her eyes were much smaller and less bright. Her nose was rounder and her lips were much thinner. Her hair did not curve in at the end like Kagome's, and was much longer. She looked absolutely nothing like Kagome.

Kagome was more beautiful.

" Inuyasha, you deserve a lot better, do you understand ? Kagome will never come back, now that she realized Kouga is her love and **soul**mate. " Kikyou gently said, leaning on the prince.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and his fists clenched tighter. He could feel his claws drawing his own blood, and he wished that could also draw away his jealousy along with it. What ? He was jealous ? Jealous of that mangy wolf ? Of course. He had Kagome.

Inuyasha looked away from Kikyou and to the sea. In his toughest voice, he demanded, " What did Kagome exactly say ? Did she say those three words that she hated me ? Did she .. "

" Inuyasha, " Kikyou broke in softly, jolting Inuyasha from his flow of questions.

" What ?! " he demanded gruffly, still not looking at her.

No response.

Inuyasha peered at her at the corner of his eye, but couldn't see her expression, even though she was a centimeter away from him. Growling in exasperation, he turned to her, " Wha .. "

Lips met lips, and suddenly, Inuyasha found himself and Kikyou kissing. KISSING.

It was magical .. it was his first kiss. They were in the perfect setting, the perfect time, and they were together as engaged couples. But why didn't it feel right ?

Inuyasha closed his eyes, almost grimacing.

_Because it wasn't Kagome._

Kagome blinked. Then she blinked again. And again.

But that still didn't stop the tears from coming.

Kagome was surprised. She thought she was all cried out. My bad.

Her face recently developed a new feature. A line of salt down cheeks. Kagome knew that it wouldn't go away for a while.

It's been one day. Only one day. For what seemed like _eternity. _And Kagome is expected to live here ?

This is not right.

The young girl has been thinking these past days, with nobody but herself, sitting at the ledge of the open window, staring out at the clouds.

She could've just jumped off and killed herself. But that wasn't Kagome.

The young girl has been thinking, and the new things she discovered irked her.

Greatly.

Her eyes dropped, as the gentle breeze carried her hair behind her. She ignored the icy feeling the wind shot up her loose nightdress and dangled her legs on the inside of the window.

It has only been a few weeks, no ? Two at the most, actually. Since she's been here in this land.

It has only been a few weeks. Two at the most, actually. Since she has met Inuyasha.

That's when she realized, that the hanyou prince meant more to her than she ever imagined he would.

Much more.

In fact ..

Much, _much _more ..

Kagome closed her eyes, letting the tears fall at full force.

_She loved him. _

The long nights, or should I say, night .. has been painful to her. It is because, it was without Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ..

_I love you .._

Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter, as she gripped onto her nightdress. _I love you. _

Her time alone has been precious to her. Each second that passed, she realized how empty she felt without the prince. She considered him as a friend. For she realized that she never had any.

Just like him.

He was the only she could talk to. Vent her anger on. Feel relaxed. Have fun. _Be there._

Well.

Not exactly.

But nevertheless .. he was there. And Kagome missed him terribly.

Very .. terribly.

Kagome released her grip on her nightgown and buried her face into her hands, quietly sobbing like she always was.

_How come I never realized this until it was too late ? If the gods were more kind to me, I would've told him long ago before he and Kikyou fell in love. Inuyasha, do you realize how much I love you ? I know .. we were together for a short period of time .. but .. when I'm around you .. I feel somewhat, in a strange and comforting way, I was home. You and I shared something similar, and I understood you. Or so .. I thought I did. You cared about me, and worried about me. Or so I thought you did. Nobody else talked to me, except you. I've met nobody like you. Those feelings I felt when I'm around you .. I know what it is now. It's love. Love for you. Even though .. I will never receive anything in return .. for you gave your love to another. My sister. _

Kagome opened her eyes and dropped her hands to her heart. She squeezed it, hoping it would wring out all the pain and frustration it held. _No matter what I do, I miss you. If only you were here to tell me to snap out of it and get on my feet, or something to anger me so I would feel determined once more. But you can't. You aren't here. _

Kagome peered out at the sky with tears in her eyes, visible and glistening. _Sometimes I wonder if you ever cared for me, like I cared for you. I thought you cared for me .. once or twice. But I don't know anymore. Sometimes I just wish you would talk to me .. and tell me. Yes. Tell me. _

Kagome furrowed her brows, bitterness filling onto her tongue. _You should've told me you didn't love me in the beginning .. so I wouldn't have to hurt so much. Inuyasha, you stupid arrogant dog ! How can you be so cruel and play with my heart like this ?_

Kagome breathed deeply, hoping it would stop the sharp pain in her heart. She clutched onto it tighter and slid off the ledge. _I know now that I cannot live peacefully without knowing exactly what you said. I must get back to you. Somehow. But I will. I need you .. _

Kagome let out a silent sob and touched the fallen glass lamp she had used to bash against the wall a day ago. She picked it up and closed her eyes, ready for the pain in her fingers again. _I will get back to you. I HAVE to ! Even though you push me away or send me home .. I have to at least see you and ask why you despise me so much ! Inuyasha .. I'm coming ! _

Suddenly, with new determination, Kagome grunted and sent the glass lamp hurtling towards the stone wall.

Kagome jumped back, startled at the sudden crash and stone flying everywhere. She covered herself, coughing from the dust and pieces of rock in the air.

Before the dust could even settle, Kagome dug through the rubble, hoping to see a hole she could crawl out to.

Thank the gods.

In front of her, the wall had been broken. She didn't know how she did it, but there it was, a big opening for her. A big opening, screaming to her the word ' freedom '.

Before she could even express her joy or think, she immediately shoved herself into the hole, just big enough for her to squeeze through. She gasped at the jagged rocks in the wall jabbing into her sides but she bit her lip to shut herself up, afraid that anyone might hear her. She closed her eyes and pushed herself through, ignoring the blood that broke through her scraped skin.

_I can do this ! Inuyasha wouldn't want to see me weak ! I can do this ! Inuyasha .. I-I'm coming home ! _

Kagome gasped as she quickly grabbed onto the edge of the broken wall. She had climbed out, and forgotten that she was in a tower, connected to Kouga's castle. She now was dangling at the edge of the wall, hanging onto her dear life.

Kagome gripped onto the edge and brought her other arm up to it. She bit her tongue harshly, as pain shot into her ribs. She wasn't going to give up now. She was too close !

Summoning up all of her courage, she looked below her.

She almost let go.

Kagome couldn't believe how tall the tower was. It was like dangling on a skyscraper !

But she knew she had to do it.

Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped onto the ledge. She will slide down the tower. No matter how hard it will be.

Then, she let go.

Before she could blink, her body was sent crashing down the tower's side. She could barely control her face as the wind whipped it from different directions, sending her lips and eyelids fluttering like crazy.

" UMMPPPHHHHH ! " she screamed as she fell to the bottom, luckily, landing on several bushes.

Quickly, Kagome scrambled out of the bushes, still a little dazed from the drop. But she dare not waste any time. Somebody might see her !

So Kagome turned and ran away from the castle, as fast as she could. She was so happy that she escaped, she didn't realize that somebody had been watching her for the whole time, with sad blue eyes.

Kagome didn't stop running. She ran until her legs felt numb. But even that, she didn't stop.

She was determined. No. She was desperate. She needed to see the prince once more .. or her heart would never die peaceful.

_YES !_Kagome wanted to leap for joy, as the stone castle emerged over the horizon. She could barely see it, for it was already dark. She didn't even realize she had been running for the whole day.

Tears pricked her eyes and blotted the trail behind her. Kagome never felt so scared and happy at the same in her life. _Please Inuyasha .. give me a good reason why you hate me ! But I won't leave you .. I can't. I will be by your side as your best friend, even though you choose Kikyou over me. I just want to be near you .. _

But what if he turns away from you ?

Kagome slowed down, her legs finally feeling pain. Her heart thumped loudly, as doubt filled her heart.

What if he doesn't want you here ? What if he doesn't want to see you ? What if he doesn't want _you ?_

Kagome took a deep breath to push back the lump arising in her throat and nodded. _That's the chance I will have to take. I love him .. he'll have to know. Heck .. EVERYBODY CAN KNOW ! _

She'll tell the whole world ! She loved Inuyasha ! Inuyasha, that stupid arrogant etc etc hanyou, that stole this young girl's heart away ! Her, Higurashi Kagome, was in LOVE with this boy ! SHE-LOVED-INU-YASHA !!!!!!

Kagome rushed past the gaurds standing around at the doorway. Their eyes widened and they were ready to stop her when she flashed them a brilliant smile, " It's okay ! I love Inuyasha ! "

The gaurds blinked, unsure of what the young girl meant. Before they could ask her, she was past the door and into the palace.

The young girl stumbled into the marbled hallway, scurrying past startled maids. She kept on running, until she reached Inuyasha's room.

_I'm home ! I'm home ! Inuyasha, I'm .. _

She barged through his closed doors, gasping for breath. She slipped in, expecting to fall into the hands of the boy she fell in love with, and confess her love to. Disappointedly, there was nobody. She scrambled up and looked around, frustrated.

He was probably at his beach, training again ! Kagome grinned, proud that she knew he so well.

Without a second wasted, Kagome whirled around and dashed down the stairs.

Before she could make it past the door, she bumped into a very surprised King and Queen.

The young girl fell back on her rear, crying out in surprise. The elders raised their eyebrows, and the Queen let out a cry. " Kagome !! "

Kagome smiled broadly and scrambled up. She jumped in front of the Majesties and didn't even bother to bow. " Hey ! Where did Inuyasha go ? He's at the beach right ?! "

The King and Queen stared at Kagome, startled at her behavior and her bloodied figure. " W-why yes, Kagome .. Inuyasha is at the beach. With .. "

" Thank you ! And your Majesty .. " Kagome looked over her shoulder to them and grinned. " Tell him, there's somebody out there loving him as much as he loves Kikyou. Thanks. " Before they could reply, Kagome was out the door, her body radiating a happy and warm aura.

Kagome never knew she could feel so happy to see that ungrateful dog again ! She was practically soaring !

She ran outside. Faster and faster, reaching the corner of the cliff. Yes ! Yes ! She picked her speed, ignoring the burning pain in her chest. She turned the corner expectantly, her bright eyes full of hope. The moment of ..

Kagome froze. The world froze. _Her _world froze. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

She couldn't believe it. In front of her, was her love. Her only love.

In the arms of her sister ..

Kissing.

And he wasn't moving.

Her hopes .. her dreams .. her faith. Her love. It vanquished into thin air. It was if .. she never met Inuyasha before.

She didn't even realize that Inuyasha was wincing. She wasn't even there.

Tears fogged up vision, and she began to back away. She tripped. She cried. She scrambled up, and tripped again. She was bleeding, but she made no sound.

She had to get out of here. She had to. She turns to run, her tears freshly marking the warm sand under her. She trips over a jagged rock, causing her to fall.

_He never loved me. _Kagome thought, tears streaming down her face, mixed with fresh blood. _He never loved me. How could I been so blind ? It was right in front of me face ! Right there ! I should've known that somebody as high and important as Inuyasha, would ever fall for a peasant girl like me. There always the better version of me out there, no .. the better original version of me. I was stupid to believe that love that was ever there. _

Kagome tried to push herself up, but the wounds from falling from the tower, just ripped opened. She bit her lip harshly, but did not make a sound. __

_I have to leave. I have to get out of this place. I can't go back. Not now. _

_Not ever. _

So, with her last bit of hope gone, the young bloodied girl pushed herself up and turned around. And ran. Ran away, from this dreadful place but brought her nothing but pain and agony ..

Forever.

===

Inuyasha abruptly pulled away from the princess.

Kikyou, who looked mighty crushed, looked at Inuyasha sadly. " What's the matter Inuyasha ? Did you not enjoy our moment together ? "

Wincing, Inuyasha looked at his fiancée. But he didn't answer.

Instead, he turned his head towards the cliffs and sniffed. " I .. sensed someone was here. I smelt .. salt. "

" It must be the sea you're smelling. Probably a tide, " Kikyou looked at the prince's strained expression and sighed. " Inuyasha, you wouldn't even look at me. Am I that disgusting to you ? "

For any normal people, would be looking at their love going : ' Of course you aren't ! ' But for Inuyasha, he _didn't _love her.

" I have no idea what you are saying, woman ! " Inuyasha barked, as he continued to gaze at the cliffs.

" Then why won't you tell me you love me ? " Kikyou asked softly, her grey eyes locked onto her lap.

" Huh ? " Inuyasha turned to her, surprised at the sadness in the girl's voice. Did he pain her _that _much ?

Kikyou strained a small smile. " The whole time I was here, you never told me you love me, Inuyasha. You would look at me, then turn and walk away quickly. I always wondered if you even considered me as a friend, not a fiancée. "

" Kikyou .. I .. " Inuyasha started, his heart going out for the princess.

" You don't have to love me, Inuyasha. You can love Kagome as much as you want. I just wish .. " Kikyou sighed and leaned on Inuyasha, who had stiffened. " Wish that you could give me a chance. Just this once. And forget all about the traitor and just think of me .. once. "

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest that Kagome was not a traitor, but he fought against it.

Instead, he lifted his trembling arms and wrapped it around the small girl protectively. Closing his eyes, without sounding as strained as he felt, Inuyasha whispered softly. " I love you. "

" I love you too. " Kikyou breathed, relieved.

Before Inuyasha could feel any more guilt, Kikyou stood up and pulled her fiancé up with her. " We should start planning, Inuyasha. Our wedding may be in two months or so, I still want to spend more time with you and talk about the day when we finally will be joined as one. "

Inuyasha winced and turned his head away. " It can wait. " His answer came out hoarse and dry.

Instantly, Inuyasha felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. " Please. "

The voice almost begged him, causing Inuyasha to feel ten times guiltier. He swallowed uncomfortably and looked away. " Whatever. "

Inuyasha felt Kikyou smile into his chest and she closed her eyes. " Thank you Inuyasha .. "

Sighing, Inuyasha murmured that it was no problem into her hair and embraced her tightly. Then, he gazed at the pretty woman in his arms.

Oh, she was so pretty. But he couldn't help thinking of ..

Inuyasha began walking away the beach with Kikyou in his arms, but he took the time to turn and look at the cliff once more. His mind was in a daze, as his amber eyes clouded over.

_That smell .._


	8. Without You

It's been two months.

But instead ..

It was like _forever_.

Why ?

Oh yes.

It was because ..

Without you.

I thought it was a phase thing, you know ?

A depression state when you're in your teens.

I never knew,

It would take so long,

To overcome ..

Without you.

Sometimes, I wonder ..

If I'm _ever _going to overcome it.

You know ?

It's been two months.

I'm ready to face forever ..

Of depression.

Without you.

Not that I want to.

I have to.

I've been so emotionless

Without you.

Today,

Is His and my sister's wedding,

My heart is empty ..

Without you.

I miss you ..

Inuyasha.

I miss you.

I need you.

I am nothing.

Without you.

===

Kouga tried to talk to her. Really. He tried.

But Kagome just politely waved him off.

_She _tried. Really.

But she would never love Kouga the way she loved Inuyasha ..

That truly hurt.

Considering your love loved another.

It was like she was nothing now. It has been a short time since she's met him, but the young maiden knew it was more than that. She's been saying that for two months.

Two very, long months.

Two very, long, _agonizing_ months.

Kagome could make a list.

She longed for the hanyou prince to have his eyes only on her. For a time, she thought he did. But she was just giddy. Or something.

If there was a time, where he could just wrap his arms around her and tell her that he loved her, even though he didn't mean it, she would be satisfied.

So satisfied, she might've just died right then and there.

But she won't.

Why ?

.. because that would never happen.

Kagome sighed. Her stomach was calling to her. She clutched it, hoping it would go away. But it didn't.

It didn't for three weeks.

Yes.

She hasn't eaten.

In three weeks.

Impossible ?

Indeed.

She _did_ eat, pieces of her dinner that Kouga would bring to her everyday, in fact. But just crumbs. So it was like, not eating at all.

She didn't mind.

Hunger wasn't the first thing on her mind.

He was.

A low rumbling sound echoed in Kagome's ears, and she closed her eyes. She was so weak. So frail.

She was like a thin toothpick, with nothing but skin and bones.

Pale skin and bones.

It's been so long since she's gone out. Her natural tan didn't glow anymore.

She looked so much like Kikyou.

Oh god.

Again, her stomach growled. Kagome furrowed her brows in frustration.

Kouga should be here by now. He would always come up three times a day, sometimes four, to try to talk to her, and give her something to eat.

But today, he was late.

Kagome didn't want to move. She just wanted to sit in front of that window and think about him.

But she was so hungry. She longed for crumbs.

Sighing, Kagome got up, wrapping a thin cotton blanket around her. She had requested it, she was sick of fur. She didn't want Kouga thinking she was wearing any of his things.

Kagome walked across the fur carpet, reaching to the door slowly. She opened it and began walking down the stone spiral stairs. Man, was it just her or was there fireflies in this room ?

No wait. Polka dots. Purple ones.

Hmmm ..

Kagome sighed again. She's been sighing a lot lately. She would think about him, then about Kouga. She felt a little bad just pushing him away like that. After all, all he wanted to do was to help. No harm .. hey ?

" It's been two months, can't you let her see him for once ?! " a loud, angry voice radiated in the room right next to Kagome.

Suddenly awake, Kagome quickly darted behind the door, crouching down to listen.

" No. You know the deal, Kouga. "

So it was Kouga. Who was he with ? That voice. It sounds so .. familiar.

It's .. coldness.

Kagome gasped.

_Kikyou_

What was she doing here ?!

The cold voice continued, sharp and dangerous. " I cannot risk it, you know that. You can lose Kagome like this. "

The male voice, which sounded angry, suddenly dropped. Sadly. " I know that ! But she's in so much pain ! Can't I just kill the damn fur ball already ?! "

Instantly, the cold voice snapped, " The deal was done and nobody was going to get hurt ! Today is me and Inuyasha's wedding .. nothing can spoil it, or I'll skin _you _alive wolf ! "

" What the hell are you talking about, wench ? _Kagome's _hurt ! Don't you care about that ?! "

The feminine voice dropped, sounding extremely low and uncaring. " She has done nothing but ruin my entire life, and I am to suddenly _care _for her ?! "

" It doesn't matter ! The deal was for you to knock her out, bring her to me, and I take her to my castle and cause her to fall in love with me ! But she CAN'T ! She does nothing but sulk by the window and think about that stupid hanyou all day ! Now you're the one relaxing your ass off with that sad disgrace for a demon, probably seducing him to you ! " Kouga shouted, his voice cracking evidently. He waved his hand in front of a quiet Kikyou and glared at her. " Forget it. I'll go check on her right now. I'm already late sending her her dinner. "

Kagome closed her eyes. She could feel tears roll down her cheeks. She felt her heart was breaking again.

_S-so this was what it was all about. All the lies. All the things Kouga told her .. was all a lie. I trusted him, and here he is, turning his back on me .. like .. _

Kagome gasped. _Inuyasha_

So Inuyasha never said those things to her. It was just some cruel words Kouga and Kikyou had conjured up to hurt her. And it worked.

Kagome whimpered. She felt her heart breaking all over again. If she had known earlier, then she would've escaped the castle long ago and rush into Inuyasha's arms, explaining everything. But now, it was too late. It was Inuyasha and Kikyou's wedding ..

Today.

" Whose there ?! " Kouga suddenly yelled.

Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth and backed away from the door as quietly as possible. Kouga had heard her whimper. Oh no.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the doorway and crouched into a fighting position.

Before he could pounce, Kikyou laid a pale hand on Kouga's shoulder. Kouga turned to look at her questioningly.

Kikyou looked at Kouga coldly and warningly. " It could be Kagome. Be careful. She cannot know. "

" Yeah, I know. " Kouga snapped and stood back up. " Leave now, Kikyou. "

Before Kikyou could protest or answer, Kouga hurried away, slamming the door behind him.

Secretly, Kouga didn't like Kikyou. At all. Now to check on Kagome ..

Kouga almost missed the pieces of broken furniture been thrown at him the minute he stepped inside Kagome's room.

" What the hell .. Kagome ?! " Kouga shouted, as he ducked from a broken shelf from a drawer.

Kouga looked at Kagome with astonished eyes. The trust Kagome had given Kouga was no more. She now looked like a frightened child, backed into a corner. She screamed at the prince to leave, as she laid her back against the wall, as if she was trying to push through it.

" Kagome .. " Kouga started gently, taking a step towards the frail girl.

" NO ! Stay _away _from me ! " Kagome shrieked, as her hand frantically searched for something to throw at the surprised wolf demon.

The young girl cried again, now pushing herself harshly against the stone obstruction. She let out a sob and sank to the ground, weeping sorrowfully.

Kouga took a step towards her, but froze when Kagome looked at him behind her hands. Her eyes spelt out fear and betrayal, and her small frame was shaking terribly.

Did Kouga cause all this ? This beautiful innocent girl who was once called Kagome, turned into this ? A miserable, insecure, lonely girl that he made her to be ? Oh. What did he do ?!

When Kagome noticed that Kouga was not going to move towards her anymore, she grabbed her all-too-favorite glass lamp and threw it against the repaired wall she had broken the last time she snuck out. She paid no attention to the young prince and continued bashing it, just like the first day.

And just like the first day, she bled.

Just more this time.

Kouga clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He hated seeing Kagome like this .. she hurting herself !

Taking a long stride towards her, Kouga grabbed her wrist. " Stop this nonsense, Kagome ! "

Kouga whipped her head towards her, her raven hair flailing in all directions. Tears streamed down her dirt-covered cheeks as she spoke, trembling. " There's nothing you can do to stop me ! "

Kouga growled, and tightened his grip on Kagome, who winced. " Look at yourself, Kagome ! You haven't eaten in weeks ! You stayed in one room too long for your own good ! You didn't speak to anyone, you didn't acknowledge anyone, no matter how hard they try ! And now you're forcing yourself to bleed and .. "

" BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, KOUGA ! BECAUSE I LOVE HIM ! " Kagome screams, cutting Kouga off harshly. She grabbed onto Kouga's wrist and flung it away roughly. " DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE IN A LOVE ?! "

" Kagome .. " Kouga breathed, his expression surprised. A second later, he furrowed his brows and grabbed her wrist again. " Kagome, you .. "

Kagome shook her head in disgust, " Don't ' Kagome ' me, Kouga ! You have no idea how it feels to be locked away from the one you love for two months ! _Two _months, Kouga ! It's been a long, painful, two months ! "

Kagome took a deep breath and looked away from the astonished wolf prince. In a much quieter and shakier voice, Kagome mumbled, " I thought I could get over him. I thought all I needed was to think about all the bad qualities he held. But I was wrong. No matter how hard I think about the mean things he did to me, all the good things seem to string along with it. He was the only one there for me. And he was the first. It's hard to just throw away your first friend. "

Kagome looked at her cut fingers and whimpered. " And your first love. "

After the last words came out of Kagome's mouth, nobody spoke.

There was no sound except for the hard breathing of Kagome, and rough wiping of tears on her cheeks.

Slowly, Kouga unwrapped his fingers from Kagome's wrist. He dropped it and looked away in Kagome's surprise.

She backed away from the prince and braced herself for anything if Kouga decided to attack her.

But he didn't.

" Go. " Kouga muttered.

Kagome blinked through her tears and looked at him in surprise. " W-what ? "

" I said, go. " Kouga repeated, this time, more forcefully.

Kagome blinked, her expression surprised. " B-but .. why ?! "

Kouga lifted his head at her slowly, his expression was tired and his eyes had lost its sparkle. " Do you love that mutt that much, Kagome ? "

Kagome slowly nodded, unsure of where Kouga was getting to.

" Y-yes. " she whispered.

Kouga nodded and looked away from her again, hiding his face and his expression. " If it makes you happy .. go to him. "

" Kouga .. " Kagome whispered, this time, _happy _tears streaming down her cheeks.

" Just .. just go. " Kouga said wearily, his voice losing its normal firmness.

Kagome immediately nodded and straightened her kimono, which she wore from the day she was kidnapped. She didn't want to take it off. It was the last thing it reminded her of Inuyasha. Somehow.

Kagome stepped up to Kouga, who faced the ceiling. She reached her hand up to his face and caressed it softly. " Thank you, Kouga. You'll always be in my heart. I'm sorry. "

Kouga didn't look at her, but nodded slightly. " Just go. And .. Kagome .. ? "

Kagome looked him expectantly. " Yes ? "

Kouga turned his head towards Kagome, his expression was blank. " Don't forget me. "

Kagome nodded and walked past the wolf demon and to the door. She grabbed the handle and looked back.

Kouga faced the ceiling, but his eyes were on her. He would always protect her, even though she had just broken his heart.

And for the first time in two months, Kagome smiled.

Running out of the castle, Kagome's mind was set on one thing.

Today was Inuyasha and Kikyou's wedding. Kagome had to stop it.

No matter how hard it was.

Kagome pounded her bare feet against the hard dirt and peered at the sky. Dawn was breaking. Kagome had to hurry. She didn't have a lot of time left.

She swallowed as the wind whipped her tear streaked face. She hoped she would make it there on time.

Doubts had filled her heart, and the hope left in her was just a mere spark.

But if she didn't try, she knew, she would regret it for a lifetime.

**A/N **: Sorry for the delay. My close auntie died of breast cancer. Hope you understand and **Ceaseless Cloudy Days**, I'm in grade 7, not grade 5


	9. Wishing You Were Here

**Inuyasha1990 :**Your idea, er wish, er whatever .. has been granted for the next chapter; ) Hope you like this, thanks for reading =D

Inuyasha fingered his uncomfortable kimono, which was a basic red, thankfully. It wasn't the same as his normal fire-rat haori, but it was still red. But it was tight. And it also brought out defined chest and biceps. Inuyasha didn't know why he didn't want anyone to see, but he just felt ticked off.

He had left the window beside him open, so he could breathe more in his tight kimono. It wasn't very comfortable.

Talking about comfortable, Inuyasha wanted to throw himself over a cliff five times over when Kikyou saw him shirtless. She had raised her eyebrows and smiled warmly at him. Rare moment.

It bugged him.

He just didn't want Kikyou to know him so fast. It was like he wanted someone else to know.

Inuyasha also didn't know why Kikyou got on his nerves so easily, but he didn't want to know either.

Back to the kimono. Inuyasha grunted brilliantly.

He really didn't want to wear it. He had a huge clothing battle with Sesshomaru, but unless he wanted to meet his death by his brother's poisonous claws, he should just wear the damned kimono.

But then again ..

Meeting death didn't sound so bad.

Inuyasha grimaced. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He _never _acted like this. It just seemed that nothing in his life mattered anymore. It was like he was missing something very important, and couldn't live without it.

It ? Or _her.___

It was a _her_

Unknowingly to him, Inuyasha's body started to tremble in rage. He felt so betrayed. And by the last person he expected to betray him too.

_She has no idea what she has done to me. _Inuyasha thought bitterly, as discomfort for the kimono melted away and was replaced by waves of anger.

It's because of her that Inuyasha did not feel completely committed to Kikyou. It was all Kagome's fault.

She was more than a friend to him.

Much more ?

Aw, just damn it.

" Inuyasha, " a cold, stoic voice called from behind, breaking into Inuyasha's miserable thoughts.

" What ? " Inuyasha muttered, who unknowingly received a flicker of surprise that passed through his brother's usual passive face.

" No insults, dear brother ? " Sesshomaru wondered, whose eyes gave another flicker of emotion when Inuyasha did nothing, but wearily demanded what he wanted.

" The ceremony starts in within a minute. I suggest you get use to the kimono, Inuyasha, because you'll be standing in that one for hours. "

" Can't I change for the banquet ? "

" No, and you should be walking down the aisle to the pillar to await your wife now. "

Inuyasha nodded and looked away, which surprised Sesshomaru even more. The usual stoic demon furrowed his brows and walked up to Inuyasha. " What is wrong with you, little brother ? You give me no insults, no glares, nothing incoherent. Are you possessed ? "

Inuyasha gave his brother an annoyed look and sighed. " Nothing, can I go now ? "

" Can _we _go now. "

" What the hell do you mean ? "

Almost sounding strained, Sesshomaru spoke, " _I_ have to walk you down the aisle, for father and mother chose to watch the whole scene unfold. "

Inuyasha sweatdropped, " Great. "

" Let us go now, younger brother. " Sesshomaru passively ordered and turned to walk out the door.

Inuyasha looked at his feet as he followed the older demon out. He was trying his best to concentrate on his love to Kikyou, but her little sister's face just kept coming back to view.

It was getting to him.

Inuyasha turned over his shoulder, and glanced at the window next to the fitting room mirror, as if he was expecting somebody to jump through it and rush into his arms, telling him everything was going to be okay.

But nobody did.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru approached the huge golden doors that led to the room the ceremony was held. Inuyasha immediately felt the discomfort he felt about his kimono.

His eyes fell downcast as he followed Sesshomaru inside, forgetting all the people in the benches, smiling happily at him.

For he was not a very happy hanyou.

At all.

_I just wished .._ Inuyasha sadly thought, as he tried to push down the unfamiliar lump that appeared in his throat. _That Kagome was here. _

Kagome collapsed against the dirt road.

For the seventh time.

She was exhausted, and was seeing dots all over the place. She hadn't eaten in weeks, save the crumbs, and it wasn't a good idea to just start a long journey without any water or food with her.

But she had no choice.

Dawn had broken long time ago, and the sun was starting to get high. And Kagome was just reaching there.

She had collapsed again, just a few meters away from the castle doors. The same guards she had shot past two months ago stood there, startled at the sudden figure in front of them.

They realized Kagome right away and offered to help her, and Kagome declined.

Instead, she scrambled up wearily and demanded where the wedding was taken place. The two guards looked at each other and gave her directions to the room the ceremony was held.

One of the guards nodded, " Yeah, Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kikyou should be saying their ' I do 's now, or we'll never get our lunch. "

Kagome's eyes widened as she shot past the guards, who had started to tell her that she should change. But changing was the last thing on her mind right now.

Her heart was setting out on one simple task.

Crash Kikyou and Inuyasha's not-meant-to-be wedding.

Simple task. MY BUTT !

Kagome ran from room to room, only to find nobody but maids lazily doing their chores. She ran upstairs, and ran downstairs, but still failed to find the right room. She was running out of time.

Finally, Kagome stumbled onto a pair of big golden doors, with two buff guards standing right in front of it.

Kagome's eyes widened. She could see the tip of the rest carpet under the doors. The room of the wedding, was right there.

She was about to crash through those doors, stop the wedding and blurt out the whole truth when the two guards blocked her way. The young girl bounced off their muscular chest and onto the floor painfully.

One of the buff guards smirked at her, " Sorry miss, but hobos aren't allowed here. " The other guard roared with laughter, though Kagome found everything BUT funny.

She scurried up, and trying her best not to sound frustrated and rude, she bowed, " Please sir, I am not a hobo. Or a bum. Or anything. I am the younger sister of Kikyou, the woman being married inside, and I request to be in there with everybody else .. "

" Kikyou's little sister eh ? " One of the guards cut in rudely, and looked at the other one.

" Yes, yes ! I am ! I am ! " Kagome cried out, hope filling into her stomach.

" Well .. " The other guard looked at Kagome, and in the way he was, Kagome's last bit of hope drained away instantly. " That's the thing little lady. You're Kikyou's younger sister right ? Unfortunately for you, we were instructed to keep you, especially you, _out _of the wedding. "

Kagome's brown orbs widened, and she fell onto her knees. " W-what ?! "

The two guards smirked and regarded Kagome pitifully. " Yeah, that's right. So either hit the road, or hit the shower because you reek around .. "

Before the guard could finish, Kagome was wrapped around his leg and was looking up at him with pleading eyes. " Please sir, I must get in there ! I must stop the wedding ! Something terrible and .. "

The guard raised his eyebrow. " Stop the wedding, eh ? No wonder Kikyou told us to keep you out. You're just a little troublemaker, aren't you ? "

Desperation crept into Kagome's voice, as she tightened her embrace around the man's leg. " You have to let me in ! Please kind sir, you don't understand ! There has been a misunderstanding of the wedding, it wasn't .. "

" It wasn't meant to be for crazy, stinky little girls like you. Yeah, I know. " The guard mocked as the other one laughed.

" Please ! You have to let me in ! You have to ! " Kagome cried, now on the verge of tears.

One of the guards marched to the door and stood right in front of it, with his arms crossed, while the other one shook a desperate Kagome off his leg and grinned at her sinisterly.

" No, we don't. "

===

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently at the pillar, who received a glare from Sesshomaru in the front.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back at the side door at the other end of the room, the door that Kikyou is suppose to walk out BY NOW.

Inuyasha heard a low, barely audible growl from his brother again and sighed. Inuyasha's face probably looked annoyed and wasn't very pleasant to the over 500 guests in the room.

But how can you blame him. There was no way he could feigned happiness when he was close to a breakdown that involved breaking everything in sight.

Finally, the piano starts to play. Inuyasha and everybody else jerked their heads up to see a slender woman, dressed in a long, long elaborate kimono, decorated with metallic blue clouds that swirled into the grey background. Dragons and snakes embedded the edges, some peeking out into the middle. Her hair was most exquisite. Half of her hair was tied up, and was tightly wrapped into a bun, with decorations and pins sticking out. Her bangs and the rest of her hair curled in front of her small pale face, making her look childish, yet elegant at the same time.

Inuyasha frowned, while everybody else beamed at the woman walking down the aisle. Inuyasha didn't see anything interesting about Kikyou's dress at all. The colour was just so dull. Like her personality.

Which was a total contrast to ..

Nevermind. Inuyasha shook his head.

Kikyou stepped up to the pillar in front of Inuyasha and gave a small smile to him that showed lots of affection and love. Inuyasha didn't want to know how her biggest smile would radiate.

Oh god ..

An old priest stepped up in front of the engaged couples and onto a platform. Inuyasha didn't bother looking at his outfit.

The priest starts to say things that seemed stupid to Inuyasha, and everything else became a blur when Inuyasha began thinking. He didn't even realize Kikyou had taken hold of his two hands and was grasping it tightly.

Inuyasha wished he loved Kikyou. He _really _did. He wished his heart didn't belong to someone else.

He wished.

But wishes will never come true. It never came true when he was a kid, and it won't now.

Inuyasha gave up on wishing, when his prayers for the village people was burnt alive when they had mercilessly picked on him. But for some reason, Inuyasha was feeling very strong about right now.

Wishing that he loved Kikyou ?

No, that was more of a must.

He wished for Ka ..

" I do, " Kikyou whispered softly, breaking into Inuyasha's thoughts.

Inuyasha jumped and looked around him, everybody's eyes were on him. It seemed that the priest was saying that stupid oath about living with your wife forever, blah blah blah.

Inuyasha suddenly felt lightheaded.

He realized now, he was getting married.

_Married.___

With a person that he didn't even love.

Yeah, that's how _everything_ is suppose to be.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ?

All Inuyasha wanted to do, was the break free from Kikyou and run out of this goddamn palace. Just run away to find Kagome, pull her into his arms, and listen to her tell him that it would be okay.

It didn't sound very manly, but Inuyasha wished for nothing but that.

But it won't happen.

Wishes never come true.

The priest was almost done babbling. The half demon sighed, and sensed that Sesshomaru had given him another glare, which Inuyasha returned hastily. He'd try anything to get his mind off _her._

When Inuyasha finished his silent glaring contest with his brother, it was already time for him to say his ' I do 's.

Inuyasha's amber orbs widened. He wanted to just scream ' I _don't_ '.

It was the moment of truth, and Inuyasha will lie.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha prepared to say something he knew he would regret for a lifetime.

With every eye on him, Inuyasha opened his mouth, his gaze shifted sadly on the entrance door.

_Kagome .._

_I wish you were here. _

**A/N :** I should really stop making my stories so predictable. Ah well =P Hehee, **SUPERSECRETSAMURAI007**, you're soOoO funny XD


	10. A String of Curses

_A/N : _Last chapter

**itzjustme**– Grr must you be so smart ?! LOL. After reading all my stories, you're probably the only one who noticed that, yes, last chapter WAS a little short. But don't worry. This chapter will hopefully satisfy you people well enough =) Ok that did not sound right ..

**PS. **Just to make sure, Inuyasha does NOT have Tetsuisaga, and he WON'T transform. The Shikon No Tama will be spoken again and Inuyasha does NOT have the prayer beads. Yet.

===

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the dazed hanyou. She could see by the expression on his face, he was thinking of her again.

She waited too long for this. She wasn't going to give up now.

Kikyou squeezed Inuyasha's hand and tugged him gently. The prince reluctantly tore his gaze away from the entrance door and looked at the woman in front of him. Immediately, she gasped.

It was like looking at an exact replica of her own eyes, except coloured amber.

There was so much pain within those golden orbs of his.

Was it because of .. Kagome ?

What did he see in that pitiful peasant ?

Inuyasha peered intently into Kikyou's eyes, as if he was trying to tell her, that he would never love her, the way he loved Kagome.

But Kikyou did not and will not accept it.

He _will _love her.

He _will _be happy with her.

He _will _be **hers.**

_No !_Inuyasha wanted to scream. _I don't want be with you, Kikyou ! Don't you understand ? I don't care if she doesn't love me, I will do everything in my will to win her back ! She means everything to me, she's my world. I can't pretend my whole life that I'm in love with you cause I'm _not. _If I do, I know someday, I would leave you, because I know I won't and can't live a life lying to myself and to you. I don't want to hurt you like Kagome has hurt _me.

No matter how hard Inuyasha tried to tell Kikyou, Kikyou did not listen. She would plead to Inuyasha with the eyes of her own. Begging him to forget Kagome and be with her instead.

_But can't you see, Kikyou ? Nobody can live with someone happily ever after if they don't love them !_

Kikyou, just let _go _!

" I will not let go of you, " Kikyou whispered, low enough for just the two of them to hear.

Inuyasha ignored the confused looks the audience was giving them and looked at Kikyou with gentle eyes. " Kikyou .. "

Kikyou ignored him again. If Inuyasha wasn't going to give up, then neither will she.

" Inuyasha, I know it will be hard for you, but it is the best. You cannot live a life loving someone who will neverlove you back. You must know that. "

The way Kikyou said it, brought a knife into Inuyasha's heart.

Why did she have to make it sound so convincing ?

Why did she have to take away the last bit of determination and hope to win Kagome back within him ?

Why did she have to do _that_ ?

Is it possible that Kikyou is merely trying to help Inuyasha out of the pit of heartache ? Or is there something else hiding behind it ?

No, Inuyasha did not see anything in Kikyou's eyes but love and desperation.

Desperate to help him ?

Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

Now, thanks to Kikyou, Inuyasha is sure Kagome would never come back. Inuyasha couldn't hurt another being because he was thinking of himself now. He knew what he had to do.

Inuyasha looked at his feet and grasped Kikyou's hand tightly. _I hope you're safe .. Kagome. _

" Kikyou. I d .. "

" STOP !!!!! " a tearful voice suddenly sounded.

All heads snapped up, especially Inuyasha's and Kikyou's. Inuyasha directed his eyes immediately to the sound of the disturbance, and found himself looking at a bloodied figure at the entrance door.

Behind the figure were two guards. They were lying on the floor, scrambling to get up to pull the girl back outside who had barged in, uninvited. Inuyasha didn't see the look Kikyou had sent the two men.

The girl, who was now standing breathlessly and looking very faint, took a step into the aisle. People from the crowd gasped and backed away, but she paid no attention.

Her eyes. They were filled with so much determination and happiness. And it was all directed ..

To Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gazed into her brown, brown eyes. They were so beautiful.

It was just like three months ago.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes, as Inuyasha's widened.

" K-Kagome .. "

===

Kagome dragged herself painfully across the velvet red carpet, the one she use to adore back at home.

Kagome scowled. Something she normally did not do ..

She was here to stop a wedding that wasn't suppose to happen, and she was thinking about how nice the carpet was.

Right.

" Kikyou ! " Kagome managed to stutter out. She pointed a trembling finger at the woman standing at the pillar. " Y-you sabotaged _everything_ ! "

Murmurs and surprised whispers erupted in the room as Kagome dragged herself closer down the aisle. " Inuyasha never said any of those things about me. The things about hating me and only being nice to me because I was your little sister. No, he didn't ! Even if he did, I would ask him face to face .. I would never believe you ! "

_What ?!_Inuyasha's amber eyes widened as he stared at Kagome's bloody figure. _K-Kikyou told her that I .. I said that ?! _

" I know what you told Inuyasha, Kikyou ! " Kagome grinned, her smile hollow. " You probably told him that I hated him and was in love with Kouga ! But you're mistakened ! I don't love Kouga ! "

In a more desperate voice, Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha, her eyes shining bright. " I never loved Kouga, and I never will ! The only person I would ever love .. "

" Silence ! " Kikyou ordered the room and raised her hand up. " I have no idea what you're talking about, Kagome ! Guards, take her away ! It is obvious that she has gone insane. "

" Kagome ! " Inuyasha yelled and started to walk to her, but Kikyou was still holding his hand and wasn't letting go.

Inuyasha jerked back and glared at the woman. " What the hell are you doing ?! "

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the surprised hanyou and tightened her grip. " You are mine .. nobody can have you ! "

" Nobody said so ! " Inuyasha spat and turned back to Kagome with worried eyes. " Kagome ! "

Kagome was in panic. Dozens of guards were swarming around her and were grinning at her slyly. " You won't escape this time, little lady. " Quickly, five of the guards grabbed her thrashing arms and chained her. Three of them grabbed their whips from their belt and brought it down to the trembling girl. Hard.

Loud smacks echoed in the whole room, as a bloody scream followed it. People in the benches shrieked and scrambled up to flee. Inuyasha could not bear to see anymore.

" Kagome, no ! " Inuyasha yelled. He started to move but Kikyou's grip was firm.

" You are mine .. nobody can have you ! " She yelled and pulled him back.

" I don't see your name on me ! " Inuyasha roughly swung his fist at her face. Though it failed to make contact with her face, it did cause her to loosen up her grip.

Inuyasha smirked, but before he could escape, Kikyou grabbed him on the arms with both of her hands. " We'll see about that ! " She yelled, and swung the half demon into the air.

A crash rang through the air, Inuyasha seemingly had smashed into the piano. Kikyou wasted no time.

As fast as she could in her long kimono, she grabbed the knife next to the wedding cake, and ran up to crowd of guards. The men parted, and revealed a bloodied, terrified Kagome.

" K-Kikyou .. " the girl whispered, her cobalt eyes widening at the sight of the knife. _Kikyou__ you wouldn't .. _

" See you in hell, little sister ! " Kikyou hissed.

Ignoring Kagome's weak cries to her, Kikyou brought the knife down to the young girl, her eyes flashing for her blood.

" KIKYOU !! " a voice shouted from behind. Before Kikyou could react, a powerful hand knocked the knife out of Kikyou's grasp before it connected with Kagome's chest.

Kikyou whirled around and was immediately pinned to the ground by a angered half demon, " How dare you .. "

Inuyasha picked Kikyou up and threw her recklessly across the room and back to the pillar. Kikyou cried out when she hit the ground, but Inuyasha didn't care.

Inuyasha growled at the shocked men and knocked them all down. When he got to Kagome, she wasn't moving. " Kagome ! Kagome ! "

With the guards down and unconscious, Inuyasha grabbed the bloody heap on the ground and embraced her with ease. " Kagome .. "

" I-Inuyasha .. " Kagome's voice weakly called out. Inuyasha laid her back on his arm and gazed at her worriedly. " Kagome, are you .. "

" I-I thought .. I would never see you again .. " Kagome interrupted, her voice was barely audible.

Inuyasha panicked and growled. _She's so weak she can't even hear me ! Damn it !_

Gently, Inuyasha stroke her cheek with his claw. " D-don't say that .. wench .. "

Kagome let out a weak laugh as her eyelids began to droop. " I never said whatever Kikyou told you I said. I never loved someone so much, and I would never say anything to hurt him. "

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his grip on the girl tightened. " Y .. you love me ? "

Kagome nodded lazily, her eyes falling closed. " With all of my heart. "

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's life slipping away from him. No ! This can't be happening !

Inuyasha violently shook Kagome and frantically whispered, " Kagome, wake up ! Don't fall asleep on me now ! We're too close to .. "

" I .. love you .. Inuyasha. " Kagome whispered softly.

" Kagome .. wait .. don't .. "

Inuyasha froze. " Kagome ? "

Inuyasha peered into the angelic face of the one he loved. His face turned as white as sheet of paper.

Kagome had stopped moving. He couldn't see her chest rise and fall back down again. She was dead.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. _No ..__ no .._

" Kagome ? Kagome ?! KAGOME !! "

===

Inuyasha laid the limp girl down and stood up, unwavering. His heavy bangs covered his angered eyes, as he clenched his fists tightly. He had had enough.

_Kagome .._Inuyasha thought angrily. _I will avenge you. _

" Inuyasha, it is useless to help her now. " Kikyou tonelessly retorted behind him, her grey eyes flashing.

Inuyasha turned his head to her. His own amber orbs were glowing and his face spelt out ' revenge '. " You .. "

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him, but failed to hide the fear in them. " I only did this to help you Inuyasha. "

" Help me ? HOW !? " Inuyasha shouted. He waited for no answer, and lunged.

Kikyou moved to one side, but barely missed Inuyasha's claws. " If you dare harm me, Inuyasha, you will be sentence to prison for life ! "

" I've already lost my life, Kikyou ! " Inuyasha slashed at Kikyou, missing again. " What makes you think I care what you do ?! "

" You are a pitiful fool ! " Kikyou shouted and jumped an attack from Inuyasha. " Have you have no time to think about the Shikon no Tama ?! If you have it, it can grant you any wish you desire ! "

Inuyasha froze in midair. _The Shikon no Tama ? _

Kikyou half smirked and jumped back a few steps. Slowly, she reached into her kimono and pulled out a necklace holding a pink sphere in the middle. " Judging by your confused expression half-breed, I don't think you remember what the Shikon no Tama is. "

Inuyasha returned the smirk with one of his own and jumped at her. " It's the jewel of four souls, and YOU are guarding it ! "

Kikyou glared at him while she dodged another one of his attacks. She slipped the jewel back inside her kimono and smacked Inuyasha on the face. " And if you want the jewel, you will have to get through me _first. _"

Inuyasha recovered from the slap and smirked at the princess on the move. " This will be like taking candy from a baby, " Quickly, the half demon grabbed the woman's arm. " Don't worry, you'll still live. If you cooperate with me, that is. "

" We'll see about that, " Kikyou hissed. Quickly, she grabbed Inuyasha's arm with her free hand, and with the flick of her wrist, flipped the demon over and slammed him into the ground.

" What the hell .. ? " Inuyasha gasped. Pain seared through his ribs and he knew that they were breaking.

But he couldn't let Kikyou know he was weakening. Slowly, he began to push himself up, every push sending pain in every section of his abdomen.

Kikyou glared at him and slammed her foot on his back, bringing him down again. " I may be a princess, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. Back at home, I practice martial arts, to overcome weaklings like you. "

Inuyasha grinned back at her, revealing a bloodied fang. " You mean we're fighting ? I thought we were just fooling around, but since you insist on playing it rough, " Inuyasha pushed a surprise princess off of him. " Then let the games begin ! "

Kikyou gave a startled cry and fell on her back. Taking this as an opportunity, Inuyasha jumped on her and brought his claws just a millimeter away from her throat. Kikyou gasped and froze, fear radiating off her aura evidently.

" Give me the Shikon no Tama Kikyou .. or I'll have to take it away by _force_. " Inuyasha warned, his voice low and dangerous.

" Never ! Get off me, you monster ! " Kikyou grunted and flipped Inuyasha over with her feet. But before Inuyasha hit the ground, he let his claw make contact with Kikyou's face.

His body was thrown backwards, but his talon managed to hook her chin, making a neat gash right in the middle of her face, all the way to her forehead.

Inuyasha could hear Kikyou shriek, and he smirked. He had barely moved a muscle to perform that injury.

" You .. beast ! " Kikyou scream and touched her face. Dark blood burst through her wound, seeping into her eyes.

" You're going down, Kikyou ! " Inuyasha declared, before jumping on her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

" W-what're you doing ?! " Kikyou screamed and thrashed her arms madly at the smirking prince.

Inuyasha slipped his hand behind her back and the other under her legs. Immediately dropping his smirk, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and whispered in a deadly tone, " I have every intention of killing you Kikyou, but I won't. I will spare you, if you promise you will LEAVE .. THIS .. PLACE .. FOREVER ! "

Before Kikyou could scream, Inuyasha lifted the girl over his head and threw her across the room with a frightening speed, sending her right into the wedding cake.

As Kikyou and cake made contact, the creamy substance burst into the air.

Did I mention that the cake was the size of two Inuyashas standing on top of each other ? Upright ?

Chunks of cake and cream flew into the air, as Inuyasha quickly shielded himself with the sleeve of his kimono.

He darted to the ground, and peered through the sleeve.

Wait.

Through the sleeve ?!

Oh wait. This wasn't his fire-rat haori. It was that tight one Sesshomaru had forced him to wear.

Tight one ?!

Oh no.

_Short sleeves ? _

Dammit.

Before Inuyasha could jump out of the way, he was bombarded with sweet gobs of cake. He fell on his back, sputtering the longest sentence of curses anybody has ever heard.

===

Inuyasha watched Kikyou's carriage take her away. To Inuyasha's great relief, Kikyou had followed her promise and leave. She didn't say goodbye though.

Not that he really cared.

She had also taken the Shikon no Tama with her too.

Inuyasha growled. The witch took it on purpose, so he couldn't revive Kagome.

Kikyou had looked over her shoulder and had said that he still had his life, but he was too blind to see it.

Inuyasha could care less what she says.

Nobody had gotten in any trouble in the fight between Inuyasha and Kikyou.

That's cause nobody saw.

Everybody had fled the minute the whips were taken out, and when they returned, the place was a wreck. The three remaining people inside, had all fallen unconscious. For Inuyasha, the smell of blood and sweet cake mixing, wasn't a very intoxicating smell to smell.

When Inuyasha woke up, he was terrified to see Kagome not there. And that's when it all hit him.

Kagome was dead.

Everything he lived for, was gone.

_If only I could get my hands on that mangy wolf for sabotaging Kagome's mind, _Inuyasha thought miserably. _He would be turned inside out before he could even scream. I don't know where he is now but I could care less. _

Turning away from the dirt road in fury, Inuyasha leapt off to the one place he could think and relax.

The beach.

_His _beach.

He quickly rounded the cliff corner, hoping the wind could take away the memories that flow through his head.

But at the same time, he didn't want them to go away.

They were the only things that reminded him of the one he loved and lost.

Inuyasha automatically smiled, when he thought of the raven-haired girl. He remembered how she had blown up when he had declared the beach he sat on right now, was his.

_" So__ .. you're that annoying girl at my beach, " _

_" YOUR__ BEACH ?! What makes you think it's YOUR beach ?! " _

Inuyasha's smile grew broader, as he remembered how cute Kagome looked when she was angrily poking him in the chest. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Did she expect her finger to hurt me ? _

_" I__ don't know. I thought our argument was pretty dense .. so lets start over. Hi, I'm Kagome. KAGOME. " _

_" YOU__ SAID MY NAME ! YOU SAID MY NAME ! "_

_" The__ last thing you usually call me is WOMAN ! Yeah ! " _

_" YOU__ SAID ' SORRY ' INUYASHA ! " _

_" Yes__. I think you're very, very strong. " _

_" I__ know. But why would you come rushing to my defense when you THOUGHT I was in danger ? " _

Inuyasha sadly looked at the water washing up on the shore that left a foamy trail. _It's because I _do_ care. Kagome. _

Inuyasha wished he had told her earlier. But it was too late now.

Kikyou had not taken Kagome with her to bury her dead body, because Inuyasha had requested that she would be buried here. He remembered Kagome telling him that everybody looked as her as Kikyou's clone, and she hated it. Inuyasha wanted to protect her, even though she was dead now. If she was to be buried back in her home, she would always feel lonely.

Inuyasha would never allow that.

He clenched his fists. _If only I trusted you when you told me you didn't like that wolf bag. If only I trusted then I wouldn't have fallen into Kikyou and Kouga's dumb trap. If only I trusted you. _

Inuyasha's eyes burned, and then he realized it was hot water. His face crinkled up as if he was in a lot of pain, as his lower lip trembled slightly. He fiercely wiped the water away, not knowing why he was like this. He jutted his chin out to show whoever he was tough, but inside, he felt like a child once again.

Inuyasha blinked and stared at the liquid in his hands. _A-am I .. crying ? _

He closed his eyes, letting tears fall. Yeah. He was.

He missed Kagome _that_ much.

Inuyasha peered out at the blue sky for a while, occasionally wiping his face. " Kagome .. " he whispered, " I miss you. "

" And I missed you. " a voice replied behind him.

Inuyasha froze. _That voice. It can't be .. _Inuyasha whirled around.

" Kagome ! " Without a second wasted, Inuyasha had bolted right into the small girl in front of him, embracing her like there was no tomorrow.

" Inuyasha, " The girl spoke gently. Tears were streaming down her face. Happy ones.

" Kagome, I thought .. I thought .. " Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. Kagome, _his _Kagome, was in his arms. Right now, right here. He didn't get it. Wasn't she .. she ..

" You thought I was dead ? Well thanks a lot, Inuyasha. " Kagome laughed and slapped the shocked hanyou playfully on the shoulder. " Actually, I was never dead. I just fell unconscious and you jumped into conclusions. Though, I want to thank you for ' avenging ' me. " Kagome laughed again and squeezed Inuyasha's waist.

" Kagome .. " Inuyasha started in a soft voice, which confused Kagome. When was Inuyasha ever .. gentle ?

" Inuyasha ? What's wrong ? " Kagome asked in concern.

" Kagome .. I .. I really thought you were dead. " Inuyasha continued in a slow and hesitant tone.

Kagome cocked her head to one side and raised her eyebrows. " But I'm not ? "

" I was .. scared. " Inuyasha mumbled and tightened his grip on Kagome, whose eyes widened.

" I thought .. I lost you. I thought my life would mean nothing when you left me .. "

" Oh Inuyasha .. I told you. I wasn't .. "

" Kagome .. I love you. "

Kagome's jaw dropped into a small ' o ', but immediately gave the embarrassed hanyou a warm smile. " And I you, Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and tried to look tough, even though he was blushing like crazy. " What the hell does that mean ? "

Kagome grinned and buried her head into his chest, " It means ' I love you too ' Inuyasha. "

" Psh. Why didn't you say so then ?! It would make it a lot .. "

Inuyasha's eyebrows went up. Way up.

Before he could finish his sentence, Kagome had stood on her tippytoes, and laid a kiss on the shocked hanyou.

That's when Inuyasha realized, when he had kissed Kikyou .. it seemed _almost _magical.

But when Kagome kissed him ..

It was definitely_, definitly_ magical

" Inuyasha, " Kagome broke the kiss and smiled at Inuyasha, whose never felt happier in his entire life. " I have something for you. For our future relationship. I mean, if we ever _have_ one. "

" Of course we will, " Inuyasha quickly assured, with a tint of curiosty in his tone. " So .. what is it ?! "

Kagome smiled slyly and pulled out a necklace out of her pocket. Dark beads were strung all around, with a tooth in between every five beads. Inuyasha could tell there was something else behind that ugly thing.

He cocked a suspicious eyebrow at the girl and eyed the jewellery, " What is it ? "

Kagome rolled her eyes and dangled it in front of his face, " It's a necklace of course, silly ! They're called prayer beads. And I got it just for you. Just think of it as a .. remembrance of me if I'm not around. "

" Who said you were you leaving ?! " Inuyasha immediately demanded.

Kagome laughed, " Nobody, but you never know. Just wear it. "

Kagome giggled as she watched the confused hanyou slip the necklace over his neck. She hated hiding things from the Inuyasha but she knew if he found out what the necklace actually does, he would never wear it.

A strange pink light glowed off necklace the minute Inuyasha put it on. He leaned back in surprise and waited it for it to subside. When it did, he stuck his face in front of Kagome with an even _more _suspicious look on his face. " What was that ? "

Kagome shrugged and smiled innocently. " If we ever happen to fight, which I think we will, I know I'll always win the argument. "

" Why's that ? " His tone was getting so suspicious, Kagome knew he wasn't going to give up till Kagome tells him.

Smiling, Kagome pointed a finger at herself. " Because. I can always say this word to have it _my_ way .. "

" And the word is .. "

" **Sit**, boy. "

Kagome burst out laughing when the sound of something big slammed into the ground, followed by a string of incholerent curses. Quickly, the giddy girl turned around and ran. She could hear the sound of something scrambling up, and she gasped, hoping she was far away enough from the red heap on the ground. _Oh no, oh no, I hope he's not too .._

"** KAGOME !!!!! **"****

**A/N :** It's done, it's done ! Yay ! Hehe, this is probably the most fun fanfic I could've ever written har har. Well, keep a lookout for **Love that is Lost Sequel**, so that means you gotta read the original one before you read the sequel or you won't get it. It's gonna be called **Your Double & Me**. Aww come on, cut me some slack. Took me a long time to think of it ! Grrrr ! Oh, thanks for reading & review. Love you all !


End file.
